


The Bite - OC Work

by Sanara1



Category: Original Work, The Bite - OC Work
Genre: Magic, Multi, OC Content, Romance, Werecat, Werewolf, Witchcraft, nonfandom - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanara1/pseuds/Sanara1
Summary: Laika Blackmare lives in a tribe where she is expected to do her duties as a woman, mother, and helpmate to Darven. In her small tribe of seven families, one is granted little privacy and which Laika seizes whenever she has the chance.Unfortunately, her one shot at an afternoon of freedom changes her entire life in the form of a single bite.





	1. Freedoms

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to be a work of my own thought and creation with several chapters and some adult content. Please be understanding and kind- i dont usually share personal writings like this ;w;

Of all the colors that could have befallen the world that evening, a saturated golden glow was always welcome. It held promises of good days to come, despite the frosty winds of the north making themselves known just this morning. For the small tribe that sat in the shadow of one such squatting northern mountain, it was a blessing. It truly was not often that the sun would color the world in this way, shaking off the usual foggy purple of dusk and setting the fields of grain alight, with sun flecks dancing across the ripe fat heads of wheat hanging haphazardly, ready for the harvest.

The harvest was indeed what the small tribe had been worried about- this was the time of year to reap the fields of the benefits of their spring time sowing. It was an event for the trial folk, one that brought out every man, woman and child, from those old enough to walk and collect wayward shafts, to the elders whose withered hands still knew the craft of weaving baskets for the grain that would be beat from those fat heads. It was a community event, if such close quarters could guarantee that every event were not one to these close knitted seven families. 

In fact, one could have been hard pressed to find a tribe that was more organized than they. The men were large, warriors in their own right, and did most of the handiwork out in the fields. They fed the tribe with every ounce of sweat that dripped into the parched soil. They expected to be cared for by their women, who normally had spent that same day herding and caring for the young of their loins. Teenagers old enough to carry weapons stood aloft in the field, keeping a spry eye on their herds and flocks, ready to defend their life blood against what might wish to cull the herds for their own meals. The young boys were not alone in this- no. They had partners made of intelligent wolfish creatures who lay afar, watching the herds from their own strategic places. At a small whistled command by the current shepherd, the lupine companions set off to guide the flocks closer to home to assure that every hand which could be spared would set to work harvesting the grains of this autumn evening. They may not get as ready a chance, for their protective mountain held back the coming rains, but there would come a time when the first rainfall of winter would be upon them, and spoiling the wheat could be detrimental to the longevity of the tribe. Everyone played a part in this community, and too, in the cultivating process.  
•••  
To one of the young women stepping out from behind the wooden curtain of their tribes protective wall, this would be the day that she was allotted scarce, precious freedom. Her children would be busy at work themselves, and her husband was already set to his own paces with the other men in the tribe. There were six grown men out here today, and a seventh standing with the boys-turning men. All recognized they would need to know this trade for the coming seasons. 

She stood still, back bowed slightly as though she were tending to a stubborn weed that could be tangled in the sheaves. Her eyes, however, lay on the thick burly man she had been claimed and wifed by, Darven Blackmare. He was without tunic and had close fitting leather breaches. Already a thin skim of sweat had descended upon him as he swung his scythe away from the man cultivating next to him. They made slow and steady process, and the women stood behind the procession, ready to tie the loose wheat into the bundled sheaves. Three of the women were childless that she knew of- or barren, though no one was sure which. One being her Husbands first wife, Andriel. The other five women had children of their own, much like she, who were either part of the six already working away or back in the great hall with two of the elders playing nursemaid to the tribes babes not yet walking. She frowned, knowing she best not stand idle for much longer, and was told such from another elder lowing at her from the grain basin. 

“Laika, you are needed for a moment.”

Laika begrudgingly stood upright in the field, and made her way carefully to the small cluster of three elders- two looked shriveled and much the thirds senior. The third, a dark haired man named Fergus Steelheart who called to her, had only recently joined the circle of elders due to an attack in the field some seasons back. He had lost a good portion of his thigh and buttock to the saber toothed beast and was no longer able to walk as he use to. This had lead to him being forced into the aging circle despite still being very much capable in other areas. 

It was of no matter to Laika if he had died out there- from the moment he was fully recovered all he ever had anymore was free time to boss her and her husband's other wife about. “Fetch us more long grasses for our baskets.”

He had hardly even looked to her as he spoke, concentrating on the piss-poor basket between his hands. She dared take a cursory glance at the elder women sitting before him with their own crafts between their hands, carefully threading this way and that, creating decent sized baskets for the grain. Surely his basket would have to be used for larger items that wouldn’t slip through the disheveled cracks. He paused, looking up in annoyance to see why she was still standing there and gave her a sharp frown.

It was above her station to stand and watch him and her elders- in fact, Laika wasn’t sure why she had waited so long to accept this chance. She would take the offered invention to get a few paces away from the work, and the welcome privacy it provided. Turning on her heel, she took off like a young hare, ready to be embraced by the equally long grasses of the prairie that rivaled those of their wheat fields, and it was there that she found her solace. The prairie was only an elks-bound away from the wheat field, but it boasted a hard wall of trees that clutched hungrily at the stream ebbing along the curve of the mountain. It was a gift not only in a long cool drink for her, but also provided coverage for her to stop her running as soon as the line of sight had been broken. 

A wild, triumphant smile enveloped Laikas face, showing a set of pearl -strong teeth, reaching all the way up to her soft blue eyes. The weight she felt whenever she were around her tribesman melted away as if washed clean by the stream at her back. She knew eventually she would have to return with the long grasses for the basket weavers, but for now, she crept out of the trees and pushed into the welcoming grasslands, pulling a sturdy blade or two here, and a perfect stock there. Before long, she had a decent fistful of basket-worthy grasses and could take her bounty to the waiting elders.

Yet she hesitated, for the pained sound of an animal resigning to its death sprang forth from the green a short ways off. Laika stood stock still, listening for any further noise a predator would make after catching a kill. No sound of growling or snapping of bones so much as reached her strained ears. She wasn’t sure, either, of traps their hunters might have set this close to the homestead- though how praised she would be if she brought home a meal fit for her husbands family, aged mother included? Laika gave a small purr of delight in herself as she started forth into the thicket of dried andropogon, which looked in itself ready to drop its seed. Pushing through it, Laika halted dead in her tracks.

Her gaze first befell a wild uncommonly large feline, muscled and tabby-striped with off orange. Its breast was open and hollowed out- its organs splayed across the earth with a strange precision. None of them were harmed, nor ecen so much as gnawed. Laika herself had done such work with dressing field hare after one of Darven’s hunts. This was the work of no mindless beast, but one of near human intellect, at least. One that had been looking for something specific, but Laika was unable to figure out just what. She didn’t have the time to. No, she knew she needed to run and warn the tribe of her find so the men could gather their weapons and find the source of this poor creature’s death. 

Laika turned and halted, for her eyes met those of another beast altogether- one with the eyes of intelligence, which were pointed directly at her. Strangely enough, it was neither standing below her, nor looking up to her. No, it was reared up on sturdy hind paws, standing with wickedly clawed hands and a poor, misshapen torso and neck. Fur clung to it in patches, growing to all viable places, minus a leathery nose protruding from an elongated muzzle, and an open, blood spattered maw. Even the beasts tongue was dripping with drool and blood of the slain. 

The woman standing before the beast was fixed with fear, standing so still she was unsure if she could ever move again. Every hair on her stood ready, and ever nerve willed her to move, yet here she stood with the beasts foul breath wafting over her in hot steady intervals. Cautiously, she took one step backwards, an the beast extended a long, misshapen furred leg to follow. Laika bolted out from under the creature, and it had been ready for her.

She traced her steps back the way she came with the beast hot on her heels, tongue rolling and the saliva mix drooling out as it loped. A shout of surprise ripped from her chest when her foot tangled in a grass knot and fell her, with the beast coming down on top of her, teeth bearing down onto the arms that she held up to defend herself. Something liquid began to pour down and coat her chest and face, the teeth buried deep into her forearm threatened to give way under its fierce tugging, and another scream of agony escaped her mouth. The beast snorted and released its grip on her, taking with it a large chunk of her flesh. The scent of blood filled her senses and the pain threatened to cloud her mind. Even with the creature having removed its bulk from her, the edges of her view went fuzzy. 

She was unsure if her eyes were playing tricks on her when several of their cattle dogs bolted past, hot on the trail of the offender. It was a silent blessing when, closely following them, her husband stooped at her side, brandishing the scythe he had used minutes before on grain. The other men of the tribe ran past in pursuit of the dogs and their query. The last thing she saw as she held tight to consciousness was her husband lifting her small form in his arms, and carrying her like a small child. Any other time she would have been highly annoyed, but for now, thanked the Hosts that she was still small enough to be carted away so easily.


	2. Doubts

The world, for all of the lengths and segments that Laika could not put together, seemed to pass by in a dream-like haze. She saw only the deep purple and black, with dancing lights fluttering behind her eyelids. In her semi-conscious state, she was aware of the swaying she experienced at the hands of her husband being replaced by the hard, cold floor of the inside of a building. Her ears were full of the sounds of rushing water, permeated by the gravelly voices of the men who followed him in this hut. 

“We couldn’t find the beast,” said a man, showing no courtesy to Laika in her current state.

“It escapes us, and leaves us with wounded,” another growled. Only too late did she recognize that the voice was from her own man.

“Everyone who is not kin, leave this place.” It was the customary greeting of the healer- an elder who usually smelled of strange scents enough to curl your nose, but for now? For now all Laika smelled was her own thick sickly smell of blood. She wasn’t sure if it was fresh or otherwise. “We need to get her cleaned up enough for me to examine the wound.”

And that’s when the prodding began. Warm, slow, deliberate prodding of her face, arms and hands. It lulled her back into her dreamlike sleep, and she was gone. In her dreams she saw faces- mostly those she knew, like her two gentle children Sophie and Gilly, then that of her husbands first wife Andriel and his mother- both wearing expressions Laika had not been able to read before they whisked off, and half a dozen elders minus Fergus? She snorted in unsurprised contempt. There was no love loss there. But stranger was the final two faces, which were more like feelings than actual features she made out. 

She felt the presence before recognizing what it was, and reeled away at the feeling- there was no where to go in her mind,, trapped as the eyes bore into her, its lupine tongue lolling in a wolfish grin of teeth. She could sense no blood, and heard the hammering sounds of a heartbeat loud in her ears. Had it been her own? She was unsure. The second face mirrored the first in only the harsh intelligence the eyes brought with them, but as yellow as the lupine eyes were, these had a red tent, with a slit pupil. The aura was orange, and all at once a rush of feline energy cascaded into her mental view. That of a feline laying in the dust, its organs dashed along the earth. 

Laika screamed, tryingg to fight against invisible claws that sought her, and wrestled straight into the world of the living. Her eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright. She was rewarded with a swirl of dizziness, and she leaned over to vomit- only to find herself face to face with the man she called husband. Darven sat at the side of her bed, his face mixing with annoyance and mild amusement. She dare not vomit in front of him, and much less so in his lap. 

“Child,” he said, in a tone that warned Laika not to contend with his choice of words. “You best lay back and rest. The healer said you are fighting back a fever, and should be urged to eat and drink when you wake. Its been several days since your attack, and although we have not found the beast what did it, we have further proof of it’s killings. Tell me what you know of the event to help us better catch the creature.”

He offered out some soft tacky bread to Laika and a cut of the winter’s portion of dried meat. She reached for the meat and chomped ravenously at its smoked flavor. It was gone before she was ready to surrender it, but held her hand out for the water skin she knew would be in the immediate area. Darven paused only to raise a questioning eye at the small girl in front of him, fever pitched and torn as she was, she was alert. He passed over the waterskin and waited as she drained a hefty portion into her stomach

When she was finished, Laika lay back onto the cot and groaned in time with her stomach aching at the sudden fullness. “The beast,” she sighed, trying to recall it through her cloudy memory of the day. “It was as tall as me- but I have a feeling it could have stood taller. It was furry and was on its hind legs when it caught me. The eyes-" she shuddered. “Yellow eyes. They were like you or I would have. It was like it knew…”

“All it knew was hunger. If it was smart, why would it have attacked you when your village was so close?” His voice was tired. 

Laika frowned slightly, but thought better of arguing. Instead she looked down to the fresh bandages on her forearms. One arm was simply wrapped in fresh linens, with the other being heavily gauzed and carefully wrapped. The scent of healing herbs wafted from the bandage and made her mouth water. “It didn’t look at all like one of our cattle dogs,” she said softly. “It looked like a canine but… but different.”

“There are some wolves that were bred to hunt bears and moose further in the mountains,” her husband noted, rocking back in his chair and watching her closely. He noted that in spite of the dizziness and flushed skin, she showed no other signs of her mild fever. “How do you feel?”

“Hungry,” she groaned. “and hot and sore. How much of my arm was taken? Did you get to see?”

“It was a bloody mess, but other than a hefty portion missing, and none too few bites, you’re okay. But get some rest. I’m going out with the morning hunt for this beast and you will be wearing its pelt by nightfall.” As her husband stood, Laika reached out to catch his arm, to which he pulled away from reflexively. He had dismissed her, but quickly decided to award her this slip up because of her current state.

“Did they ever figure out what kind of cat that was it had killed?”

“There was no cat when we returned later to the scene. We never found the kill you spoke of, or any intestines to go along with it.”

Laika pulled her hand back to her chest. Where could it have gone? It or the creature? Her husband seemed happy enough that she had returned to herself and so left for his own hut.   
•••  
The dreams that haunted Laika that night were awash in confusing images. She felt, for a time, as though she were flying. She blinked into the moon dazzled night, noting that the full moon would be out on the morrow. That’s when she noticed it bobbed lazily as she moved, and she noticed with stunning clarity that she was running on all fours! Her body was no longer her own, but transformed into some sort of beast itself! She laughed to herself and loped onward, letting the breeze hit her face and blow back her hair! 

She felt a strange since of freedom in that moment! She knew, right then, that she could run and jump and eat as she pleased. She was no longer under the thumb of those who would have them do her bidding and bare their children! She could have gotten lost in the feeling had a roar not cut into her thoughts. She slid to a halt, turning towards the noise and found herself face to breast with a bear.

She smiled a wide toothy grin, for in her dreams this bear meant nothing. She pushed herself to her full height and, looking down at the bear, roared her own ferocious sound. The bear was shocked, as a brown bear rightfully should be. They don’t usually get many contenders for their territory without only one living to tell the tale. Using her large clawed hands, Laika pushed the bear down onto its rump, and ended its squeal of fear with one swift bite. And then, something akin to a purr left her throat as she devoured a large portion of the lost creature. It was her prize, after all!  
•••  
Laika awoke to the sun dancing across her face and warming her head-pad. She wanted to flip it over to enjoy the cool side, but she knew it would be the day the healer would want her to get up and move for a time. Maybe even go for a walk about the village green inside the walls. She made a move to sit up and was met with a dizzying head spin. Carefully she reached up to hold her head and left a big sticky mark on her forehead. 

She managed a questioning sound as she squeezed one of her eyes open and realized the source of the sticky substance. Her hands and arms, now free of their gauze, were bloodied once more. Surely her old wounds had opened up, despite how little they hurt. She yowled for the nurse and made a move to stand, sending another round of nausea to her limbs, and she fell to the floor with a grunt. 

There was a rush of robes and the elder was next to her in an instant. “Blackmare, you should not be moving around in your state. The fever has gotten worse and your wounds look to have reopened. Were going to try to get your back in your cot. You’re on strict bedrest.”

There was an exclamation outside by the men who congregated before the tribal hall. It was a round building in the direct center of town. All the huts and dwellings pointed towards it, as it was the most important building to the tribes folk. Voices were being raised in alarm, and it seemed as though a fight was threatening to break loose.

“There are scratches on the north wall. And dried blood.” 

“Something tried to get in?” 

“Not just something. By the description, it sounds much more like our beast has returned to pay us another visit.”

“There’s no way its here, though. We found remains of something large further up the mountains in the Twisted forest. The footpath up there is nearly unrecognizable with the carnage of blood. It even snapped the bones and licked the marrow clean!” That report was not from a strange voice- no, that was certainly her husband. Laika realized that mist have been what he found on his morning hunt.

“There can’t be more than one of those things out there? Can there?”

“Impossible. Not when we’ve only ever seen one of these beasts before,” said Darven.

“Mind you, no one has actually seen anything,” That voice definitely belonged to Fergus, and as Laika sat still on her cot, he spoke the words that made her stomach drop. “Laika is the only one who saw anything that day. The only one who was away from camp, and the only one who is able to report on any of it. We don’t know if it was some wild beast, or just a timber wolf. We’ve seen plenty of strange things come off that mountain, and that out-of-clan gal knows only what she was raised in. Anything could frighten that child, and you best believe she got quite a fright from being attacked by that wolf.”

She sat squarely on the cot, unflinching when the healer used careful strokes to care for her broken flesh. Fergus was right, and Laika could prove none of it. She wasn’t even allowed to argue her point. The matter had been settled a day ago when Darven had declared it nothing more than a large wolf in the first place. As the elder finished up and the group of men in the square exchanged further, quieter retorts, Laika scooted herself down into the cot as her bandages were reapplied. The tattered ones were removed and she was given her privacy she so yearned for. 

… But why did it feel more like exile?


	3. Questions

Laika spent the following days falling deeper and deeper into her dreams. Her visitors became less each day. Someone would come and collect her cot sheets to wash in the healers special mix, for she slept on them naked and woke up more often than not with blood on her person. The only truly constant visitors being her children, whenever they could sneak away from Andriel's watchful eye. In this tribe, a husband's children belonged to all of his wives, not just one or the other. Their birthmother supposedly meant nothing to a tribal child, but Laika knew good and well that her offspring loved and cherished her, and she them. 

Gilly, the oldest of the two, resembled her out of clan face, having her high cheekbones and chin. He held his father's eyes, which were as fierce as any mountain cat. However, when they fell on her, they melted into an every day field cat. She would kiss him on the forehead before he left each day to learn how to use his weapon of choice- a steel blade crafted by strange craftsmen that visited the tribe once every few seasons. 

Like her daughter Sophie, Laika had never gotten to see them, but knew they would soon be due for a visit to barter for some grain they had gleaned at the harvest. Sophie, in turn, looked more like her father. Her nose was bulbous and her face was round. Her eyes were just a tad set apart, with beautiful hazelnut colors. Her hands were soft and still malleable, not yet having trained on hot pans and dishes. No, she was still learning the ways of molding dough and trimming fruits. She was a baby in her own right.

All too soon, her fever would exhaust Laika, and her children would be sent back to their home, leaving their mother to fall into restless sleep until night would fall and take her flying once more through the mountains in search of something whose power she could steal. For in her dreams, nothing was stronger, and nothing contended with her inhuman strength. Finally, the day came when the traders in the caravan finally did show themselves, but Laika was in no shape to slip out of the wooden wall to catch a glimpse of them. 

She was almost unresponsive in her bed, her face hot and sweat beaded down her cheeks. Her arm wrappings had been removed, cleaned and reapplied once more, but no herbs or otherwise seemed to be helping the fever-stricken woman. She had had no dreams that night, and barely opened her eyes that morning. Shouts from outside the healers hut hadn’t roused her, but the thick accent of of a stranger surprised even her sleep-riddled mind.

A strong hand forced her head to raise and a hand-carved bowl was set to her lips. What met Laika was a sweet sickly mixture that eased her thoughts and cooled her immediately. As she was laid back onto the pillow she managed a weak ‘thank you,’ and noticed no reply.

Instead, the voice began speaking to someone else, bartering out the use of the fluid vs. The use of the hunting area for a moon. Laika smiled where she lay, knowing full well that the foreign men who would be hunting the area would be expected to rid the area of the beast, if they came in contact with it, which would rid the tribe of their problem. And all it cost them was a season of avoiding that hunting spot to allow the animals time to acclimate themselves back to that area. And they got a bit of medicine for it. Laika squinted as the voices stopped speaking and began to leave, and viewed a rather large man in deep purple clothes. She saw only his backside, as round as it was, leaving the hut and shutting out the sunlight as he went. The immediate quiet brought down Laika's eyes, and she snoozed well into the night, when the dreams finally returned to her.  
•••  
The dream tonight was much different than those that had come to her before. This night, the moon illuminated all that it touched in its half light, showing dips and weaves Laika must take through the undergrowth- for today her dream was compact- set low into the forest where her legs could carefully tread soundlessly, reaching a goal that called out to her. 

She was called forth, not by sound nor word, but by a drag in her chest. As though someone had the string that would bring her out from her hiding place, onto the side of a steep drop off. She must have cut through the mountains, she realized, allowing her newfound keen eyesight trace a familiar path through the trees below. It was the trade path she recognized instantly. One that had carried her here long ago when she was but a child leaving her girlhood and home at the end of the trip. 

A strange hiss of anger fled from her lips, for she knew she couldn’t return to her homeland. It was their way, and the way of the tribes around these mountains. Girls of marrying age not yet claimed were to be taken on a circuit of the tribes surrounding. She had been one such girl, too small to have been called yet a woman and too dainty to have yet brought forth children. But her age determined so her eligibility. And so she was given to her current tribe and wedded to her husband. 

Where she previously lacked retractable claws in her dreams, this smaller dream allowed her to unsheathe silvery blade-like claws and she began pulling up the grass underfoot. Men were never taken on these circuits. It was always the women expected to give so much of themselves- and for what? A good provider and a gaggle of children!? She began to change in that moment of her dream. Her point of view became higher and her teeth cut painfully into her gums, threatening to rip her tongue and pallet right from her mouth. Even her bones shifted. Crackling painfully and with sudden, jerking motions to which they rearranged themselves. This anger hurt, and this dream felt all too real as the breeze on her face. A hot sweat beaded her skin under her fur, and she gasp when her back popped sickeningly and sent waves of sickness shooting through her stomach. Had she hunted anything in this dream, she would have vomited all of it out in that instant, but here she stood, erect with protruding fangs sharp as blades. She flared her nose at the snap of a twig behind her and let out a gargling giggle, partially sorry for the creature which found her in such state of anger, and the power to relieve that which tormented her mind.

What she came to face at the end of her muzzle was not any creature she would willingly destroy, but that of a boy-turning man. A halo of deep black hair and pale at the moon skin contrasted wickedly with the red-rimmed eyes which would normally indicate sleeplessness in anyone else. But oh, no, not this child. She had to look down at him, and held the cords of power to destroy him in every fiber of her muscles. Yet her stomach threatened otherwise. This being of little stature held other secrets. Ones she only knew when he finally breathed out a sigh of relief at her hesitation. No, this being was also a hunter, and one that had the scent of fresh feedings on his lips.

A thrill went through Laika's chest, and she attempted to take a step back from this monster- even in her dream she had enough since to stay away from monsters in any form! “My, you are quite a wondrous creature.” The boy hadn’t seemed to notice Laika's distain, or simply ignored it, and took a step closer. “You were the one who Lestrat was making that medicinal drink for, weren’t you?” He put one single cold hand on Laika's chin and ruffled the fur there. It sent a wave of apprehensive pleasure tingling over her skin, and all at once, she was shrinking again.

Her height adjustment went from looking down at this male monster, to standing at eye level. The fur that had coated her body in these dreams was receding, and her bones nestled back into place in a relief that Laika couldn’t quite place. Even her teeth and nails drew back into to their proper positions, and she was left standing bare- chested and bleached by the moonlight. All at once chill that had been creeping up in the north touched her sweat-beaded skin and she shivered against it. She felt a strange weight fall across her shoulders and glanced aside to see the boy gingerly draping his dark brown buckskin jacket over her shoulders, and accepted it thankfully. 

“This is odd,” she breathed, warming herself up in his coat. “I don’t usually get cold in these dreams.”

At her words the man made a face and stifled a laugh. “Do you still have your fever, then? Confused about whether you are dreaming or awake? This is no dream, my dear.” At his words, Laika felt her eyebrows raise and she drew the coat tighter around her exposed frame. 

“Of course I’m dreaming,” she sputtered. “I’ve been having these dreams for a week now. I-I simply run around a bit and do dog-stuff. How is this not a dream?”

The boy frowned. What could he even say to make her believe? “Have you ever been hurt in one of these dreams?” Laika shook her head and readied herself to explain what exactly she did, but he cut her off. He took her hand in his and brought it up to his face for inspection. “Your bite mark still looks rather raw, but surely its nothing that should give you any more trouble now that you’ve had your medication.” Carefully, the boy brought her hand to his maw, and set her finger against one of his teeth. Laika noticed they were all normal looking enough- certainly for a normal person at least, but within an instant she watched as a set of needle-sharp teeth protruded out of his gums and set overtop his original set. Laika stifled a scream and made to take a step back, and promptly ran out of room, and her foot stepped out into thin air. Had it not been for the strangers grasp on her hand, the rest of her would have done tumbling down after it. But he held her arm tightly as she regained her footing, and then gently pressed her finger against his fang. 

Immediately, blood swelled up in the spot, and a hot pang shot up Laika's arm. This time, Laika wrenched her arm free of his grasp and watched as her arm went dead still, hanging uselessly from her shoulder. “What did you do to me?” she growled, feeling her bones press against her flesh from inside of her own skin. They threatened to take her back to her beastly form and toss the small monster off of the cliff. However, she held on closely to her composer, having trained herself as a young child to keep her emotions under control. Her instincts fought against her control, and all the while the stranger simply stood there and watched. Did she see interest on his face?

“I hope that proves enough that you’re not dreaming,” He said rather proud of himself, and Laika felt another snarl threaten to destroy the composure she had crafted. “And don’t worry about your arm, it was just paralyzed by my poison. You see, werewolves and Vampires don’t usually mix, but you’ve really been scaring your tribe, and we are here to collect you before you can cause harm to anyone.”

Laika stood there in silence, but knew this man was not just dangerous- he was also obviously crazy. Vampires? Werewolves? She turned before he could say anything else and bolted into the forest- hopefully towards home, but anywhere away from that person would be just fine with her.  
•••  
It took the better part of the night, with Laika trying to wake herself up and stomping haphazardly through the woods for her to finally find the right footpath that lead her home. It must have been the same footpath the patrols use, she mused as she rounded the wooden wall and stopped just before the main gate. How was she to get in with everyone coming and going? And how was she going to explain her current stature? 

Unfortunately, she would have to make up the lie soon, for someone had spotted her and was already limping out to intercept her. “What are you doing out here, foolish girl?” he said, stopping in front of her and demanding answers.

“Fergus,” she greeted with too much enthusiasm, and promptly reined herself in. “I apologize if I had given you a fright.” Her words were carefully picked and filled with disdain, for any male to be so easily frightened was no man at all! But she gave him no time to retort, and instead continued speaking. “The medication I was given yesterday by the stranger made me feel much better. In fact, I just had to get out of that stuffy hut and go for a walk. No one had brought me so much as a stitch to cover myself with, so I borrowed this coat. I hadn’t planned on tripping out there and getting so covered in mud!” 

Fergus eyed her carefully, and was obviously still annoyed at her comment moments ago, but could otherwise find no faults in her story. After all, the Healer had been mentioning her needing to get out. Had he authorized her trip? “You still shouldn’t be out without clothes, and much less out while that beast is out there killing and eating half of whatever is walking. Go back to the healers hut and get yourself cleaned up. Ill notify someone to get your clothes, and I’ll let the healer know you are up and walking.”

With that clear dismissal, she ducked to the side and started back towards the healers hut for a wash. Though she still couldn’t get the thoughts from last night off of her mind. She simply had to be dreaming. What other explanations could there be? It was beyond logic to think that she was some curious beast, running through the forest every night and killing all manner of creatures. 

Surely?


	4. Casualties

Fergus had seen to the healer being notified of Laika's state this morning, and entered the hut promptly as soon as she had finished toweling off. The wash had been more of a birdbath, meant to get the smudges of dirt off of her, and was done with herbless water. It seemed all the healer believed in was water that had a nice layer of nose-thrilling herbs in it, along with whatever type of special salt the healer had hidden away. Whatever it was, was meant to clean wounds and kill germs, though Laika had never seen one. Even so, the smell of it was starting to make her nose raw, and she was excited for the chance to use normal water for a change. 

When he appeared, he said nothing more than how excited he was that she was feeling better, and sat down a stack of clothes on the same chair she had slung the dirty coat. When he made a move for it, Laika gave a quick “I’ll clean that. I’m ready to get back to my own chores. Ill wash and return that.” And he didn’t care for any further inquiries about it. As she made to put her own clothing on she paused slightly, not knowing if she would ever, in fact, return the cloak. What if the stranger came looking for it? By all rights, it shouldn’t even exist right now!

Laika swallowed a lump of panic that was beginning to form in her throat, and rushed to put on the remaining clothes- it was a simple white shirt with leather vest and pants to accommodate moving about in, but as soon as she went to put them on she knew someone had made a mistake somewhere, for she could not button the bone-carved buttons on the side of the vest, nor would her pants even remotely cover her ankles. They must have given her Sophie’s clothes! Leave it to Andreil. Laika rolled her eyes in mild annoyance and made her way out of the hut. She didn’t exactly have anything to her name with her aside from the new coat, so clean up had been easy and her own hut was only two doors to the right, leaned neatly against the village wall. 

Laika passed many faces on the way to her destination, but didn’t look at anyone in particular. She knew she must have looked strange with an unfastened vest and high hemmed pants, and certainly didn’t need the whole tribe telling her so. The only person she was surprised to see, or run right into at least, was her husband! Laika bounced right off his chest and blinked harshly as she came back to herself. She stuttered out an apology before she found her words slowly dying in her mouth. Not only had she smacked face first into his chest, but she stood almost looking him directly in the eye! 

At first, the two simply stared at one another. Darven was much too surprised to find Laika several inches taller. He even forgot to rebuff her for staring at him! The surprised look passing between them was promptly cut short by two much smaller people busting from their hut and squealing their delights at her return! Gilly and Sophie both clung to their mother and let her know just how long her week in the hut had been to them, and Laika was more than happy to let them know just how she had missed them with two heavy hugs of her own. That is, until she noticed some marks that had not previously been on their faces. 

Gilly sported a mid-healed greenish bruise on his cheek and neck, and Sophie had one directly on her forehead near her ear. At Laika's prompting, they both admitted where it had come from. “Mother Andreil gave them to us for not listening,” Gilly said with a little mischief in his eyes. “We didn’t mean to upset her, but she was doing things differently than you do. But don’t worry. It wont happen again.”

Laika felt her nose flare at the news, and she felt a little pit of anger grow in the bottom of her belly. Surely Darven wouldn’t have punished the children for not knowing how Andreil did her chores differently than their mother, so why would Andreil. Though Laika knew why, and chalked it straight to the jealousy the barren one had for Laikas two children. With a snap of the head, Laika shot Darven a glance of rebellion, but the other was still too shocked at Laika's appearance to say anything contrary. 

Which reminded Laika of the current state of things. “Actually, I believe a few of our things have been traded in the wash, my dear,” she said to Sophie, shrugging off the vest she had come to wear. “I will need something else to warm me in this chill, but you may want to keep this close on hand. Fall is quickly fading and the cold will be upon us more and more every day.” She glanced between the two of the kids and gave a little wink. “I can smell it in the air. Cold is coming.” And with the children giggling, Laika stood and returned back to her every day life without so much as a sniff back in Darvens direction.  
•••  
Saying one would return to the mundane, and doing so are much more difficult tasks than Lakia was likely to expect! Darven wasn’t the only person to notice her height change- all the men of the tribe did. Especially when she no longer had to lean back to look at all of them when they approached her too closely. No, when they got in her personal bubble and she stood to greet them, their eyes would meet. In a few cases, Laika actually had to look down at *them,* and they promptly stepped back and gave her space.

This new, strained respect was giving the girl a bit of confidence, which everyone noticed as well. Soon Laika was leaving conversations without dismissal, and even saying small things in rebuttal. Once, even, Laika had burned her hand when removing a pot from the earthen oven and dropped the meal. A slew of particularly loud curses left her maw, yet no one tried to rebuke her. That is, until Darven would return to his hut and tell Laika exactly what he thought of her behavior. Even that wasn’t enough to dampen Laika's spirits. 

Small mistakes like that seemed to follow Laika on her every day chores. In the days following, she consistently thought back to that night- the cool breeze on her goosey skin, and how the very world was illuminated by the half-dying moon. The boy, with his deadly scent and alluring bloodshot eyes. Laika would snap back to reality having dropped her sewing, or found that she had pressed a large hole into raising bread. Nothing was safe from her flight of mind, though she never seemed to get angry with herself over these small trifles. Her temper never quite flared as it did when she witnessed the unjust.

No, the only thing that made that seed of anger in her stomach deepen was Andreil's own confidence with Laika's children. The older woman had mothered them for nearly a week while Laika was recovering from her dog bite, and although the U-shaped depression in her skin and harsh scabs were still present, Lakia was ready to take the reins again. Andreil obviously wasn’t ready to hand them over so easily, as she constantly gnawed away at Laika's children for their mistakes. One day, it became too much, and Laika’s pit grew too deep.

The sun shone bright in the afternoon sky, and Laika was feeling warmed in spite of the chill that had slowly descended upon the tribe in the last few days. The scents of cooking meat reached her nose from the communal fire pit, and she anxiously awaited the meal that would be shared by all. She huffed at the air lightly, holding tightly to the stocks of unshuck corn, and tasted the air, noting the beef-bone flavors that graced her pallet. She was quite pleased in herself, having honed her skills enough to tell one meat from the next. She ignored the nagging draw in her mind to steal what was on the spit, knowing she would get her allotted portion. Little did she know the time would never come.

As she rounded the wooden wall they used for protection, Laika was prepared to sit down with those milling the wheat they had cultivated a few weeks prior when her accident had removed her from the entire process. Now, the wheat had been dried and thrashed, and was more than ready to be ground into flour. Oddly enough, the idea of freshly baked bread did not have the same effect on Laika that the fire-pit meat did, and so she didn’t really pay attention to what was going on around her. Her eyes were skimming over the vats of wheat grain as she sought out her family. No reason why she couldn’t sit and speak with Sophie and Andriel while she shucked. However, when she passed the wall that divided the mill grinder with all the produce waiting to be ground, the vision that met her was anything but welcoming. 

The mill was nothing more than two Quern stone sets. One round, conclave stone sat atop a convex stone of the same size, and was rotated in order to grind down the grain until it produced a soft powder flour that would pour out of the sides inti the hopper that sat ready to catch all of the grounds. From there, one would gently push the flour from the hopper into a collection pot. Only, here, one of the pots were overturned and Sophie was laying in the reminisce of the grain turned powder.

Flour clung to her clothes and hair, coating her face and other patches of skin. Tears that dribbled down her cheeks left treks as they fell, cutting through the flour and ending at her busted lip that swelled with blood that smeared across her chin. The blood was of no concern to her as her eyes were cast up to her pursuer. Andreil stood above her, fist raised and face a mild version of Laikas own attack earlier in the season. 

All at once the noise of the mill came into sharp focus, and Andreil's voice cut through Sophie's sobs. “You idiot girl! Can you not do anything right? Dropping all that flour- it would have been plenty to feed our tribe for nearly a moon! And now look at it!” Her hand came down again on the child, who squealed in retaliation. “You will not be coddled any longer!” 

The woman raised her hand again, this time balled into a fist ready to strike, but Laika wouldn’t give her the chance. She leapt forward, abandoning her corn and readying herself to yell at Andreil to defend her child. However, the noise that escaped her chest was none human, causing Andreil to stop in her tracks. Laika was not interested in stopping, feeling her bones quiver with every step she took towards Andreil. The woman’s angered face was replaced by a mask of horror, and she was no longer interested in Sophie, who took the chance to duck around Andreil and skitter away to the back of the mill. 

Andreil barely noticed, and instead watched Laika's face shape into something out of nightmares. Her pupils elongated into that of a cats, and new sets of teeth replaced those that she had been born with. Two long saber fangs pierced her gums and set against the sides of her now forming muzzle. Andreil had seen enough, and followed Sophie's own move to duck around Laika and bolted from the grain mill. But Laika was close on her heels, feeling her bones crack and move, making her front limbs march in time with her back limbs. As the women broke free of the front door, Laika was loping on all fours after Andreil. 

The older woman screamed her own terrors as Laika leapt upon her, using her lengthening claw-like nails to knock the woman from her feet. She landed harshly and a sickening crunch hit Laika's ears and the womans screaming died out. Instead, it was replaced by the shouts of an approaching man. Everything was happening too fast for Laika, but she couldn’t stop it and scrambled to her feet which were curling in on themselves and becoming retractable. The process was beginning to hurt, but her anger was flared and so she turned on the noise and her eyes finally settled on Fergus, limping towards her with a steel blade raised. 

He was weak- barely worth her anger she reckoned, but she was just mad enough not to care. With a final snap of her spine, a lengthening happened at her back and fur sprouted across her skin, beginning with her face and ending at her toes. A lion-like roar escaped her once more and she bounded towards him, her teeth bared and fangs raking her chin. Her heart beat strongly in her ears and deafened out all sound around her. Especially those of Fergus' screams as she raked her claws down his chest. Blood drenched her paws and pooled at her elbows. Fergus fell without prompting from her massive bulk, and so she stood, over the bleeding body of the man that had so tormented her- but it wouldn’t last as a rope slid around her neck and fear gripped her stomach.

The same rope secured itself around Laika's muzzle and clamped her teeth together. With a fierce tug she was not prepared for, her head hitched against the rope around her neck and she began to totter to the side. No amount of shaking would throw her perpetrator, and so she fell to her side. Her limbs were caught and she knew almost immediately what was happening. She had seen it done many times by the boys-becoming men. True men hunted outside the tribes view- but the boys would train on the hogs that were kept for food. This was a common battle she had seen lost many times, and had no idea of how to defend against it. She couldn’t even lash out, as her paws were tied to one another and her face was buried in the grass to the point of blindness. 

The fear that gripped her made her ripple once more, and brought all the progress of her new form slamming back within herself, causing all the changes to be undone at once. Her skin began to spasm and her bones jerked sharply all at once, causing Laika to cry into her chest with pain. But that pain meant nothing to the man who stood over her, harnessing the last of the ropes. It wasn’t until her limbs tried to reposition themselves did he stop moving and stood back, watching her fur dissolve and her legs lengthen into true human legs. Her hands snapped open, almost tearing the skin from within and her spine collided in on itself, tearing muscles in its wake. As her maw turned back into a mouth, Laika cried out and tears streamed down her face. Even her fangs receded into her jawline and left her bloodied. 

When the transformation was over, she looked almost as distorted as her victims and her clothing was in tatters. The only thing that held were the ropes that were now too loose in some places, and digging harmfully into others. She felt her heart against her ears, but she was able to hear gasps from people around her. In one last effort, Laika rolled to the side and saw all the men women and children around her. Only one she really worried about stood over her, clutching the rope that held her bound. 

Darven cast his shaded eyes down at her with a scowl. She noticed she had managed to clip him with her claws before her transformation, and so a long gash cut his lips into four sections and his chin in two. But the man hardly showed any pain as his angered face fell upon Laika, and there she knew that her troubles had only scratched the surface.


	5. Trials

Laika sat in stilled science, with nothing but the blood thumping in her ears. After the fiasco at the grain mill, Darven had decided to leave her hog tied and restrained, and by now the ropes were cutting into her wrists. There were already deep purple rope burns along her wrists and at her heels where her bones had reformed into her longer, human legs after converting from whatever furry monstrosity she had become.

Her breathing hitched, not for the first time, thinking about what had transpired earlier. The sound of Andreil hitting the ground under her bulk played in her ears yet again and if she hadn’t been tied, she would have buried her face in her hands. But as it was, the only consolation she had was the tribe discussing her punishment in the hall a few stepping stones away. She worried the rope around her ankles between her fingers and strained her senses as far as they could reach, catching only a quiet buzz of conversation in the great hall about her fate, but nothing that lifted her curiosity. 

Moments passed and Laika shifted a bit, tugging against the ropes Darven had expertly placed about her, but had gone unadjusted. She tugged a bit harder, so focused that she did not hear the door open, or the man standing a far off until he snorted with contempt. “There’s no where to go for you,” Said the voice of Darven. She jumped slightly but looked up to him in the end, her eyes full of questions. “I’m not here to give your judgment. Lets go.” 

Laika frowned and shook her wrists at him, bringing her legs along with it, as though proving she couldn’t just ‘go'. But Darven wasn’t playing her game, and picked her up like the pig she was tied up as. She huffed, knowing Darven was having a bit of a struggle with her newfound size and weight, but made no obvious hint at his issue. But Laika knew Darven well enough to notice the veins that throbbed at his temple when he was focused on not screwing up. And so, struggling as he might, Darven carried Laika into the great hall, and she stifled a squeal when she noticed how the hall was set up.

The two heavy red wood tables were set aside and being used as extra seating for those young enough to heave themselves up on them. Most of those being the young adults yet to be married, and the boys-turning men, and girls almost ready for wedded age. They sat opposite each other, of course. Then came the row of chairs, each housing an already coupled pair, and sometimes an extra wife per household. The line of tables and chairs formed two sides of the same triangle, pointing towards the tip of elders who sat on a raised platform where they usually were granted their meals, and the choicest of the spoils from the days baking. 

With them, however, sat Fergus who was being fussed over by two healers. Blood was in a stagnate pool beneath him, and it looked as though it was all he could do to keep his stomach from falling out under his well placed hands. His forlorn leg stuck out from the chair at an angle that proved that it would never be of use to him again, along with, surely, an additional part that acted as the mans tool for reproduction. Laika dared to smile savagely at the neuter that sat before her in judgement, but found her hidden smile lacking when her eyes set upon a chair to Fergus' left hand, mirroring his at the bottom of the platform. It had the shape of a humanoid, but was draped with a fine cloth of mossy green- their tribal color. It was the drape of mourning and Laika knew before anyone even spoke who was under that cloth. 

More gently than Laika felt that she deserved, Darven set her down on a rug that made up the third arm of the triangle, and everyone looked down at her from their perches. All except Darven, who sat down in a chair to her right. It seemed Laika was the only one who had a chair withheld from her. Even the corpse was given one. She shuddered to think about what they would do to her, but she needn’t wait long for their verdict. As soon as all were seated, the oldest of the elder spoke in a soft raspy voice. Everyone had to strain to hear her above the crackle of the firepit behind Laika. 

“The tribe has come to sentence you, Laika Blackmare, on several counts. We will begin with the strange phenomena that I had only hoped would have been taken care of by the strangers currently residing in our familial hunting grounds. The beast we thought was hunting us down and killing our own hunting resources, was actually living with us this entire time. What were you trying to gain, beast? And why show yourself now?”

Laika watched all faces turn towards here. They eyes of those she once considered clansmen now hostile, waiting for her to transform yet again. “Uh..” she began dumbly. “I’m not a beast. Or, I haven’t always been. It just happened recently. I didn’t want to hurt anyone! I thought I was just dreaming. It felt good to be outside of the walls- I never hurt anybody until today!”

“But you did hurt people today, and this is who you are now,” Her voice was not unkind, and even a bit of sympathy crept into her expression. “You have become a beast through no fault but the bite you have incurred.” The elder woman turned her face to those on the other sides of the triangle. “the leader of the caravan tried to tell me what would happen,” She admitted. “He gave us the medicine that saved her life. I couldn’t believe such powers were possible in this world, but here we stand.” The elder turned back towards Laika. “We stand today before you with yet another problem. The assault on your sister in matrimony that resulted in her death. We have one witness to your attack on your sister, and three times as many to the murder and likewise assault on our elder Fergus.”

Laika's mouth went dry as she looked once more to the man who put pressure on his gut from the scratches she gave him. “I believe she would do it again,” Fergus growled. “Monsters aren’t created overnight, and certainly would have thought again about attacking their own blood. This creature is not our kin, and did so only to protect the deed she had done against Andreil. If Darven hadn’t stopped her, I too would be draped with The Cloth.”

Everyone who had been quietly discussing the issues between themselves rose in pitch just a spot higher, and Laika fought to be heard over them. “It began by my defending of Sophie,” She called. “Sophie knocked over some flour and Andriel hit her unjustly. I couldn’t let her hurt my child.”

“Your child was her child,” The elder spoke when the roar had quieted down enough to hear what was being spoken. “Families are built this way to avoid such catastrophes such as this. And Darven should have seen to it that you both parented in the same way.” The elders eyes were no longer on Laika, but on Darven who sat beside her. “Darven, remove your chair. Due to recent testimony, we now know that you had not kept the peace within your own household.” Laika felt her throat closing and looked up to the man who accepted his fate with a strange kind of grace. Carefully he stood and removed his own chair, handing it off to a man who had stood to collect it. With practiced composure, he knelt beside Laika without so much as a sideways glance, but Laika knew. She knew the anger that swelled beneath this mans cold composition.

“I acted as I had in the past,” Darven said carefully. “The family dynamic changed when Laika spent time in the Healers hut. Andreil, being unsure of her mothering position, handled the situation the best way she could, and now is dead because of it. I do not dispute what has happened to my house. I accept the punishment as our elders see fit.”

The world was quiet for only a moment, and the elder who had been speaking stood up. Her back was bowed with her years, and the frown she wore showed true sorrow. “Darven, you are counted as partially responsible for the days events. You have been set in a position I would wish on none of my family. You shall leave our tribe for the horrors that have occurred, and from this day, no one should speak again with you. You are dead to us. May your soul walk with the spirits now.” 

As if on cue, all faces glazed and turned away from the man who stood stone cold, his chest rising and falling with calculated emotions. He was as a ghost to the tribe now, and it was Laika's fault. She watched the man she had come to wed stand and turn from them all. It was his duty to uphold their rules, even in his exiled death, and so he did as a good tribal man would do. He left the great hall. 

But Laika didn’t have the time to think too long on his sentence. The elder turned towards Laika and she swallowed her fear. “Laika, there is no one who would blame you for protecting your child, but neither are children any longer. They will continue to have a place in this tribe as long as they remain untainted from their parents. However, you have hurt and murdered one of your own, and are harboring a beast within you. We can not rest assured that this creature will not appear once more, and it must be removed from us.” For a moment, Laika believed she would get the same sentence as Darven and if she was quick enough, she was sure she would be able to catch up with him. They could begin their new lives together! But what came out of her mouth next put a slamming halt on Laika's hopes. “For your crimes and ailment, you are to be put to death by beheading. We will take no chances, and you will not be given the customary drape of our people. Your drape will be added to your sister in matrimony, as you have so carefully removed yourself from our tribe, so shall your honor be. I pray you find your ancestors in the next world, for you shall not rest with ours.” And with that, the entire group in the Great Hall began to murmur about the trial, and break off into their own groups. The Elder turned her back against Laika and returned to her position within the circle. Laika was lifted with much more ferocity than previous, and knew with out a doubt that Darven wasn’t coming back, and this was no longer a home welcomed to her. The would act as strangers from here on out, and when she was deposited back in her holding hut, she would have only a day to make peace with herself and her gods before morning came and her head would be removed to chase the sun. 

It was late and the day was failing when the pit of Laika's stomach returned to normal. She remained bound, but the dread in her stomach turned into flutters of movement. She was unsure what this movement meant, but the anxiety was quickly replacing her previous notion. No, this certainly wasn’t her doing, and she hadn’t any idea why it felt as if her bones were made if metal. They swayed as if carried on by the wind, chiming together and making gentle music within her. She knew the night wasn’t hot, yet her body was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, and when she rocked back to see the stars attempting to peer back at her through the window, her eyes fell upon a bright moon, full and lustrous.

In the back of her mind, she remembered that the caravan full of strangers would be leaving soon due to the final return of the moon's cycle and she found herself smiling despite the waves of heat that threatened to scorch her. She would never get to meet them. Any of them- nor that boy-turned-man, ever. Her existence would be lost to them, and them to her in the morning. She would be only a memory from a cloudless chilly night- not unlike this night that had the taste of snow on it. She screwed her eyes tightly, and realized that not only was the strange vibration in her body returning, but so was the pain that had come with it. She was changing again- but she wasn’t even angered! She hadn’t triggered the change, yet she began as a helpless bystander. 

In a matter of moments, she had become a beast yet again, but this time she was much larger that her previous transformation, and dully aware that she was chewing at her bonds. The rope groaned against her swelled size and the tightness of it made it an easy thing to snap. First, the bonds at her chest, and then those at her wrists which now held a bloodied line. She lay there for a moment, her gaze greyed yet shining despite the darkness of the night, and just sighed knowing her life was over no matter what she happened to do at the time. But she wasn’t going to die. Not at the hands of these useless people that turned so easily on her. 

No, for right now she was powerful. She scrambled to her paws and weaseled her way through the huts only window which was left unlocked. It was all too easy, she grinned a toothy wolfish grin. Not only were her classmates powerless, they were all foolish- only, she was clueless at the trap that had been set up for her upon her edit, and almost immediately regretted her decision.


	6. Betrayals

Laika was completely unaware of the current situation as she crept from that open window towards the home she had known for the seasons in her coming of age. She had to leave before morning, but she couldn’t just disappear without giving her children the love they needed. As she neared the hut, the scents about her were familiar and filled with fear. Every window in each hut, usually open to catch the last bit of fall wind before winter overtook them, was fastened tightly, as though they had been prepared for the beast to crawl inside and devour their young. Laika felt her lip curl at the very idea. 

Fear ruled these people right now, as much as she hated to admit to herself. And if she were caught, fear would be the only driving force behind their actions. If she was beheaded this night, her soul would never get to chase the sun. She let out an involuntary low whine, and the sudden bays of the tribe's lupine-like creatures called from outside of the wooden wall where they had been resting with the herd. They had sensed her, and had rallied themselves at the foot of the wall, scratching and calling into the dark, warning their masters of the monster within their walls.

Laika would have to be quick now.

She broke out into a steady gallop, ending at her very doorstep within a moment, and bushed her furred self inside. The hut was dark and quiet- neatly abandoned where it had been this morning, and she realized immediately that her children weren’t here. The only proof that anyone had been was a carrying bag used for seeding the fields resting neatly on the floor in the center of the room. Laika couldn’t use her fine motor skills to look through her things, but was certain it had been a gift from little Sophie. Laika grinned in spite of herself and nosed her head under the sling strap, carefully letting it settle against her chest. 

The moment had escaped her, and it was time for her to leave. With a heavy sigh, Laika turned and caught a full view of the only thing that could have kept her in this moment. Fergus stood, or leaned was a better description, in her doorway, hand gripping a torch of fire. His face was a pure scowl of hatred and his hand held the torch so tightly that his knuckles shone white in the fire light. “You are not getting away so easy, monster,” he spat. His crooked nose flared and his hand shook. “You’ve been nothing but a brat from the moment our tribe took you in. You’ve taken from me, killed one of us, and forced the elder to be rid of one of our greatest warriors. You die tonight.”

Laika growled, and moved to step forward, but Fergus was ready for her. He threw the torch into her home- directly at her, and bolted the door with her in it. She knocked the torch away easily, and pushed her bulk against the sealed door. As if Gilly had been there playing with a large sheet near the fire, she heard the noise of engulfed tender. She turned, ready to snatch the imagined child away from the sheet of memories long played out- but found her home being licked by flames that traveled up the wooden walls and kissed the ceiling. 

She instantly knew he had been here before her. These homes were built to contain fires that might have leapt to the wood, but this was otherworldly. The flames caught anything they touched and were already biting at the soft, age old fabric on the western wall. Laika grabbed at the sheet with her maw, bringing the hanging down on top of herself, and she had to shake her body just to get it off. She couldn’t bring herself to let it go up in flames with the rest of the home- but how could she get herself out? 

Panic yet again threatened to overwhelm her, and she turned towards the door- only to stop when she realized how she could get out- the same way she got out of the previous issue, she reckoned, and made for the window. It stuck as she pushed against it with her clawed hand. This time the claws were not retractable, and made screeches on the foggy class. But the fire was at her back now. She had to get out or else it would be her end. She let out a groan and pressed against the glass once more, feeling it give way under paw.

The window opened with a struggle, and Laika could feel the heat at her back, burning the fringes of her fur. She scrambled out of the window, only getting stuck once thanks to the pack around her neck, and pulled the tapestry out with her, saving the last of her home. From the dark she could see the fire having taken over the roof, threatening a cave in had she still been in it. The circular hut she had lived in for the last few years suddenly seeming so small as the sound of flame and dog came to her hears. She needed to cry, but no tears would come to her. Instead, only anger as the thought of the man who had ruined her life came into view. Fergus, wielding his steel sword as a crutch neared her and attempted to swing, falling mercilessly on the ground.

Laika could smell that his wound had reopened, and she let the tapestry fall from her maw to speak, but no sound came out. It seemed this state left no room for words. But no matter. She stomped crudely towards him and watched as his mask of hate turn into that of terror. His fear scented the air and Laika felt her nose curl. The sound of his screams filled the air- louder than both the fire and the dogs, and Laika could see people emerging from their homes. But she had no eyes for them, only Fergus. 

The pitiful man who lay before her was nothing now. Less than nothing, and Laika would not allow him to ruin any more lives with his taint. She grabbed the rim of his tunic in her teeth and drug him towards the burning building. She carefully steadied herself, knowing the others would soon catch on to what she was doing, and hurdled the screaming man up onto the compromised roof. The added weight was immediately too much for the burned wood to handle, and the hut caved in with a cloud of smoke and flames. 

But Laika wasn’ allowed the satisfaction of watching it smolder, for the men of the tribe were drawing near with sword and shield, ready to fight the beast. Laika backtrack and picked up the curtain of fabric in her mouth once more, and using her newfound strength, leapt to the roof of the neighbor’s home, then to the wall that circled the tribe. She held tightly with her forelegs as her hind legs scrabbled against the raw wood, but her hands were the only to have touched it since the day it had been set in place deep in the earth.

Laika's ears perked when she thought that, just maybe, she might not be able to reach freedom over the wooden wall. It was her last obstacle. She pulled her lower half up as much as she could manage, gripping the wood as hard as she could manage, and felt the people below her throw their weapons at her. A few stuck, she realized and carefully pressed her foot against the wooden handle of an axe at her left, and raised herself just enough to get her elbow over the edge before the axe gave way beneath her and fell, clattering to the earth. But it was enough. Laika hauled what was left of her body over the fence and stood, looking down at the men of the tribe looking back to her. 

They had stopped throwing tools at her and waited, silently, watching what her next move would be. It wasn’t quite real for Laika until she saw a face in the crowd she hadn’t expected. Gilly stood below her, his weapon still in hand and unthrown. She wanted to call to him, tell him that she loved him, but she could neither speak nor howl to him for the cloth that hung in her mouth. Instead she gave a soft whine. She dared not stay, for now she had murdered two different people, one being a man and elder, and gotten her own husband outcast. Then, he did something she hadn’t expected. He waved to her, and she noticed thanks to the fullness of the moon, the glint of tears in his eyes. 

She knew, at that moment, that he still loved her. He loved his mother despite what she had done. And she loved him. It was for his best interest for her to leave, lest he watch her beheading as the sun rose. Carefully she turned her head and jumped from the wooden wall onto the earth. She hit the ground with a run, and left her home and everyone she had known. The only comfort she held was that she knew the path she was taking, and where it would lead her. It was then that her paws brought her back to the ledge of the mountain, with the moon high above her, bathing the world in pale light.

The only thing to contrast the light was the skin of the creature that stood to her right, whom she only noticed thanks to the smell of fresh blood in the air. She turned, baring her teeth at him, but had the whole effect thwarted by the cloth hanging in her jaws. The man was entirely nonplussed, even smirking at her vain attempt to scare him. “Your form is different this time around,” He noted from where he sat. He wore a coal the color of dark blue just after the sun set past the mountains. His tunic was of a fabric she had never seen before, but was of the same darkened color which was only mirrored by the tight dark breeches he wore. He melted into the dark foliage behind him, and would have been one with the stone he perched on had it not been for his skin that absorbed the light reflected off the moon. All except for the red rimmed eyes that tracked her movements as well as any hunter. 

She wanted to speak to him, tell him all that had happened, but she lacked both the vocal cords and muscles in her lips to make the sounds, and so all she could muster was a bit of a whine. The man sat there, seeing how disheveled she looked, and frowned at the scent of scorched fur. “Did they try to light you on fire?” he asked, becoming more alarmed. Laika shook her head no, but the more she thought about it, Fergus did have that in mind? So she nodded and gave a small shrug. 

The strangers frown deepened and he rocked back on his stone seat. “I’m wondering if they followed you. I will be honest, I’m a little surprised you didn’t come to see us sooner. Everyone at the caravan is ready to move on- but Roman kept us from leaving so you could join us. The only issue is the current full moon and your state. Honestly, were past time to fall our tents and move on.” The man cast his eyes away from Laika, who was quickly becoming impatient. She didn’t know if the tribe wanted to hunt her down- or if anyone was even trying to follow her after flicking Fergus into the flames. All she knew was that this caravan might be the safest of her two options at the moment- the other was to just run freely in the countryside. 

She considered that for a good moment, bit shook her head. She couldn’t make it out here by herself. Besides, the leader of the caravan had warned her elders about her current state. Perhaps they could help? Was it the ‘Roman' person this man was speaking of? She sighed, knowing that her options were quickly narrowing. She stepped forward to get the stranger's attention and nodded, trying to will the other to understand her. Roman might just be her only hope of understanding what had happened to her, and there was no time to waste if her tribe were hot on her heels.


	7. Destinations

Had it not been for the light of the full moon, and her new abilities to see in the darkness, Laika might have been all but blind as the stranger led her down a path off of the cliff. Or, perhaps the word ‘path' was too generous for this misused animal trail. She fumbled as she followed his scent and struggled with the tapestry she had to desperately clung to thus far. The trees around her held no familiarity in them, and grew closely together as if trying to impede her progress. Her guide was half her width and lacking a few inches in height compared to her bulky form. She was just about to growl her irritation at having her fur caught yet again in a tangle of thorns when the stranger called from up ahead that they had made it.

She tugged herself free and wiggled between two tree trunks when she finally stepped out into an open field that seemed to be created like magic! It was just large enough for all 6 of their wagons which were pulled into a half circle shape, and a communal area with one large fire pit in the middle, and three smaller fires rounding out the half circle. The largest fire pit was smoldering, still producing heat and a bit of light, and two of the three smaller fires were banked for the night. Seeing as it was the middle of the night, Laika could hear a chorus of snores reverberating from the wagons, but there were still a few crewmembers seated at the large fire quietly speaking amongst themselves, and two men with their heads together at the smaller fire.

Laika instantly had the feeling that they already knew she was there, and it make her skin twitch as though she had a bug crawling under her fur. She tried to lower herself and make herself unnoticeable, but it was obviously impossible to hide her large wolfish form. Only belatedly did she realize what sort of reaction she might create coming here after the moon had been at its highest, and dawn surly approaching. Her mouth went dry and she fought down a small nervous yawn. The boy, however, seemed uninterested in how Laika was fairing, as he was obviously right at home amongst these people. 

He broke away from the tree line, giving her the option to stay or follow, but she had little time to weigh the options. In the end, she quickly decided that it was best to be in the presence of someone who belonged, and followed closely behind him. So closely, in fact, that if he had stopped too soon, her face would be firmly planted in his back. But she kept one eye on him, and one eye on the fire they were nearing. The two men who had been seated there had ended their conversation with a shared laugh and were already turning to face the two of them- if they had any surprises that the stranger was bringing an animal into camp, they showed none of it. When her escort finally stopped in front of them, he knelt and bowed his head low. All at once Laika felt too out of place- too open to their curious eyes, and too unclothed, even in all of her shaggy fur. Did she even smell nice? What about the leaves and thorns tangled up on her? Even down to the tapestry clutched in her maw. She looked like what she felt- a dirty fugitive.

“Master Bjorn, Roman,” the boy greeted both men from his bow. “The girl from the tribe has come to us, but at a much more urgent time than what was predicted.” They had been waiting for her? Laika looked from both one of them men to the other, and just barely recognized the large man who had given her the medicine a moon ago in the healers tent. He noticed her recognition at once, and stood with his back to the fire. 

“Welcome, young one. I wish it had been on better terms, but my eyes work well enough to tell me that you have come out of desperation, yes?” Roman's voice was thin compared to his bulk, and Laika noticed it wasn’t all muscle. The man had obvious love handles and a curved gut that he tried to hide with a bronze overcoat. Laika attempted to nod at his words, but she was sure it came off looking rather strange for such a large creature. “Then we will help you, but you must be patient with some of our residents here on the caravan. It isn’t often what we get someone with your… affliction. But we will discuss that later. The moon is still full and you wont be able to speak for a few more hours yet.” With that he turned to Master Bjorn. “Bjorn, gather the drivers. We’ve stayed here for long enough and it is time to leave post haste! We have to go before morning turns and we have some angry villagers at our hearth.”

The tall man who was standing next to him nodded politely, and motioned for the boy to follow him. Although reluctant, the boy stood and cast a glance back to Laika before following after the taller fellow. Laika was brimming with curiosity about the nature of their relationship and just who the strange boy was, but Roman had set his large meaty hand on her shoulder. “Not to worry about them. We’ve got up and left before dusk before. Now, lets get you in my wagon before anyone comes early to find you.” When he removed his hand, she saw a strange metal object about the size of Laika's muzzle in his other. The cap came off with a soft ‘pop' and it was as if the fire had come alive! The wooden logs shifted and a small reptilian beast leapt from the highest log towards the metal object. Laika noticed only too shortly that the inside of the metal was lined with a black material that, once the creature touched it, absorbed whatever fire was flickering over its body. He recovered the metal object and turned back toward the best that was standing before him slack jawed. “It’s just an elemental, my dear. Nothing to be worried about.” And so he began towards the wagon that made up one point of the half circle. Laika followed behind him obediently, and glanced back just in time to see the fire that was once crackling happily sigh into an ashy sleep. 

When she finally began to pay attention to where she was going, Roman had pulled a set of keys from one of his pockets and unlocked the door to his wagon, and waved Laika inside. She stood there for a second, eyeing the exterior of the wagon- how was she suppose to fit comfortably in it with Roman and his things? She was larger than your average human, and had her own things to handle, but he reassured her with another wave of his hand. She grumbled a sigh and crawled up into the wagon, turning slightly so her shoulders didn’t get caught in the doorway. Once inside, the wagon truly opened up and Laika was rather amazed at all of the things Roman had tucked away inside. A bed complete with a trunk at the foot, a shelving system around the perimeter that held every assortment of books and glass bottles she could imagine, and a small table beside the bed bestowed with a painted glass image of a woman who was one with a tree. In a bowl before the picture was a sliced up apple sprinkled with what she could only imagine as incense- and her nose told her as much. On the other wall was a squat closet of sorts, where Laika imagined he kept his wardrobe, a loveseat complete with side tables ending in a golden stand with a glass orb balanced at the top. 

Being ever curious, Laika peered forward at the orb, but was cut off by a word from Roman to rest on his loveseat. Laika inched towards the comfortable looking seat- but paused, feeling the soft, well worn leather underneath her rough calloused fingers. She had never sat on anything so fine- and never as mucky as she was. All too aware of her homely state, she carefully sat at the very edge of the seat, and took whatever cup Roman was pressing into her paws. She looked down at the cup, knowing how to sip but not quite sure how to will her mouth to do her bidding. 

“Please, don’t be shy,” Roman waggled a hand at her as he took a set on his bed. “We will be heading out soon, but you need the rest, my friend. Everything will come in due time, and when you are back to your usual self, we will have more of a conversation.” He took a sip from his tea and paused, waiting for Laika to do the same thing. She regrettably did the only thing she could do- let her tongue roll out and began lapping at the warm, honey sweetened tea. She instantly noticed that it was a flowery brew and found a sort of warmth building in her stomach. It relaxed her enough to sit a little further back on the sofa. 

“Wonderful,” Roman smiled. “So you can rest in my wagon for now, and we’ll organize a place for you to get cleaned up at the next town over. They have a wonderful Inn with an attached Bathhouse. Their fall market is almost over, but they are never short of oddities and always willing to trade.” Roman rumbled a laugh, but Laika only understood a few of the words he said- they were going to travel to the next village and stop to trade some things and to get clean? She blinked thankfully to him anyway, and lapped up the last of her tea. He took the cup from here fearlessly and turned to leave. When Laika tried to get up to follow him, he shook his head. “No need, dear. You may show yourself once you have returned to your usual self. Until then, please feel free to rest in here.” 

Laika sat back down, feeling incredibly vulnerable before this man in spite of her perceived strength. She watched as the man made an exit and within moments, the wagon was rocking to and fro, as though they were moving, but Laika felt a small comfort in that idea, and made herself more comfortable, curling up in a tight ball as she had seen the tribal dogs do so often. In no time, she was drifting to sleep thanks to the comfortable couch under her, the warm tea in her stomach, and knowing that she was completely alone. Any other time the idea would have scared her, but here, she felt safe. 

And so it was that she awoke the next day at sun fall wrapped in her families blanket, alone in a stilled cart. Her eyes drifted open as though still consumed by sleep, and it took a moment for her to realize just where she was, and the events of the day prior. It wasn’t until she attempted to sit up that she realized she was nearly nude, having ripped her clothes in several places during the previous transformations, though she couldn’t bring herself to change just yet. She was coated in a fine layer of dirt and soot, with leaves still knotted in her hair- and realized that she was now human once more! She flexed her fingers as she stood, and pulled the curtain of fabric around her to hide her skin. Her only possession. She thumbed the special cotton fabric delicately, knowing it was very hard to come by for her people, and already the century old fabric had been scorched at the edges, pulled and bundled in her care. She sighed and grabbed at her burlap sack, slinging it over her neck for comfort. 

She wasn’t sure where to go at that point. Should she wait for Roman to come back? She paused with her hand on the doorknob, and thought about her options, though the question was answered for her as the door swung outwards, pulling the knob out of her hand. She found herself face to face with the man-to-be, but found herself smiling in spite of herself. Behind him, the world had changed from a quiet wooded clearing to a busy cross way that had become a small hub, but she wasn’t able to look for long when he began speaking.

“Hey, you’re up! And you’re human again!” 

He seemed honestly glad to see her, and while Laika was taken aback, she still found herself chuckling, “I’ve always been human. Just different sometimes.” 

The man shrugged slightly, but maintained his half-cocked smile. “If you say so. Roman sent me to come and get you. He’s in town, but thought it would be best for you to slowly get your feet wet. This is the crossroads. They have some small shops specifically for travelers, and an Inn for folks who don’t want to travel all the way into town.”

Laika listed to the boys words, but had little idea what they truly meant, and it must have been obvious on Laika's face, for he sighed and took her had that was not gripping the tapestry chose around her shoulders. Carefully, he led her down the steps at the back of the wagon, and then halted to allow her the chance to look at the crossroads from outside the door frame. 

Laika's mouth fell open at the sight that opened up before her. The crossroads were two wide roads laid out in an X-pattern, with one road leading to and from a settlement in the distance, and the other road cutting across the open ground. Trees lined the horizon on one side, with mountains reaching towards the heavens on the other. Laika was unsure which they had come from, for the dust on all the roads were churned with wheel treads. As she looked around, she noticed that each road had two or three shops where crossroads met, with each shop seeming to sell something different. She could only vaguely tell what each shop sold thanks to the drawings on the signs, though she had no understanding of the scribbles that accompanied them. 

As she turned back towards the wagon, she realized that they were in a stable of sorts, with a few carts, wagons and horses parked together. She couldn’t help but notice a small man running between the horses with sums of hay and oats to feed them, though she couldn’t imagine getting close enough to the beasts to do much more than the man was doing. She hadn’t been near a beast as fair as a horse since she left her home, and even then she was sitting in an open-air cart with one of her cousins leading the stringy creature. These horses were fine tuned for long trips, and saddle broke to ride atop. She shook her head as she noticed the stable was attached to a much larger building that already had candles burning in the windows, inviting all inside before the darkness fell.

“Shall we go in? The Inn is just a place to rest for the night and this one has a bath house attached on the other side with hot-pales ready to draw you a bath whenever you’re inclined.” Laika nodded slowly, glad that the stranger knew enough to guide her confidently. Now, if only she knew his name.


	8. Wagers

He led her in as though he had done so plenty of times before, and Laika was inclined to believe so! As soon as they entered, the scent of honeyed bread hit her face wafting on the warm air emanating from the oversized hearth at the other side of the largest room Laika had ever seen! It was easily larger than the great hall she had come to know back at home. Tables were laid out in a grid pattern, allowing every manner of person to flit in between them. Some were servers, and some were randoms who disappeared into one of the three halls leading away from the large room almost like bees in a beehive. It was so strange seeing faces Laika had never imagined existed before then- and it struck her in a way she had never longed before.

In fact, she was a bit lonely in that sense. She was surrounded by people, and knew only one of them. There was no one to talk to- well, not for her anyway. Her guide had other ideas as he spoke to a heavy set woman near the hearth and followed her to a closed off table that, when she listened, quickly learned that it was a counter- the front counter, in fact. And he was handed what looked to be three bits of wood in exchange for two copper and a silver piece. When he returned, she saw that two were pink and one was green. He didn’t bother explaining, though, for he began walking down the middle hallway, and Laika began running after him. 

As far as Laika could tell, this hallway had no other doors, and the air became humid the further they strode. In fact, she was almost surprised by the heat of the room they entered at the end of the hall. Something akin to stone lined the floor, with short walls dividing the room into small sections. From what she could see, each stall had an entirely too large bucket and a table. At the very front of the room where they stood, a burly man sat with another large bucket over a set of coals in front of a cabinet the same color as the floor dividers. When the boy handed over two of the wood bits, Laika watched the burly man open the cabinet and produce a small cake of soap, a cut of cloth about the side of her hand and a cut of cloth much larger. 

“Soap, washcloth and towel,” he said, handing them over to Laika, and then brought out a deep bucket and scooped out a pail of the heated water in the cauldron. Carefully he walked it over to one of the divided buckets and poured it into the basin before bringing out a hose that filled the basin the rest of the way.

“Alrighty, once you get washed up, you’re free to get some dinner or go to sleep. Your room is in hall A, room 6. Roman will be around in the morning to see how you’re fairing. I have to go find Master Bjorn, but I’ll be seeing you tomorrow as well.” And with a flash of a smile, he was gone, leaving Laika to figure out this basin business by herself.

As gently as she could manage, she set the green wooden bit down with the soap, washrag and towel, and set her burlap sack down on the tiled floor. Lastly, she shrugged away her tapestry cover and looked down into the steaming water. She had never had a chance to wash off with hot water- most everyone in the tribe cleaned themselves with cold river water, and even then, they never had much interest in submerging themselves in it three seasons out of the year. But now, and she stepped into the heated water, she could see why strangers preferred it as such. Her skin quickly began to react to the hot water, calming her well worn muscles and soothing the ache in her chest in her loneliness. 

Carefully, she began to work at the leaves and twigs tangled in her hair and she felt tears reach her eyes. Her chest heaved with sobs, suddenly begging for comfort, but as the memories of swimming in the cool river with her family as a child, and then teaching her own children how to swim as an adult, the tears continued. She made no sound in her sadness, for she was never one to cry so openly, but with the dividers built up between the basins, she knew no one would see her weakness. Carelessly, she tossed the twigs over the side and submerged her hair and face, washing off her tears with the mud, and quickly got to work with the washrag and cake of soap. 

She scrubbed herself over and over again, washing away the layers of dirt, but also the pain that threatened to overwhelm her again. She scrubbed until she was pink, and then some, washing away the bitter fear, anger, and the pit of betrayal she succumbed to in the hours following her trial. The people she had called her family had so quickly thrown her away due to their own fears, and now she was alone. Truly alone. 

She stopped working at her own skin when the hot water turned lukewarm, and then she got out of the tainted water only to roughly tug her cover off the divider and gave it its own harsh cleaning using what was left of the small soap cake and water. In the end, her hands had gone wrinkled, but both her and her things were finally clean. Or at least she felt clean for now. Carefully, she wrung out her tapestry and slung it back over the divider. Using the towel she had been provided, she toweled both herself and the tile floor until they were dry. For the first time, she picked up the burlap sack and began to thumb through it. 

It had no doubt been a gift from her dear Sophie, and was a collection of clothes Laika had gathered in the short time since her growth spurt. Tears threatened her once more and she slipped into a soft, worn woolen shirt and accompanying workers breeches. They had the option to be fastened tightly for field work, or loosely for shepherding the flock. Finally, at the bottom of the sack were a few home comforts. A wooden comb she had made herself was among them, and Laika was thrilled to take the time to brush through her knot of hair, taking special care to work out the last of the previous night's tangles before gathering all her things together. 

On her way out, Laika returned the washrag and towel, and attempted to return the green wooden piece, but the man at the cauldron refused. He informed her that it was proof that she was allowed to stay there for the night, and pointed to the scribbles that indicated her room number. However, she was unsure how to get to her room, but didn’t wish to risk seeming like a fool. She tanked him, and promptly returned down the hall barefoot into the room that had somewhat filled up as night had fallen outside the windows. Smells Laika had never scented before hit her nose and made her mouth water, and soon she found herself at a table being served a sort of mead. 

It was unlike anything the tribe had ever brewed, and was incredibly sour, and burned her throat on the way down. The moment it hit her stomach, Laika could feel her knees go weak, and she eyed the drink suspiciously. If anyone else seemed to have an issue with the drink, they made no mind and downed the swill with no issue. Laika, however, wasn’t so inclined until the meal she had been promised was presented. Two pieces of tacky bread, still warm from being cut at the hearth and toasted with a loght coating of butter and honey- Laika had never had anything so rich! Along with it came a bowl of broth that was salty, but tasted of the richest beef. As she went to drink it down, she was surprised to find soft potatoes, carrots and bits of meat waiting for her at the bottom! In her tribe, the only carrots they had were stringy little roots, and the potatoes weren’t nearly as plentiful as to allow for an entire bowl full. At the end of the meal with both her food gone and the drink, Laika's head swam with sleep and swill. 

She wasn’t totally sure where she was supposed to go from here, but she hardly had time to ask anyone when a man much larger than her husband sat across from her. His scowl was unlike anything Laika had witnessed before, and had she been sober she might have been afraid, but he eyed her never the less. 

“Ay, lass, ye seem to ‘ave drank too much’a the wine?”

She frowned at him, never hearing such a crude accent before, but lifting her chin in spite of herself. “Ye? What’s that to do with you?”

For a moment the she and the man stared down at one another. She was no longer this small, meager woman of the tribe! No, she was a beast in human clothing, and she wouldn’t let some stranger push her from her table! But in the moments following, his deep chuckle made the wind fall from her sails. “I see yer no table wench then, ye?”

Laika glanced away only for a moment-what was a table wench? No one seemed eager to let her in on the secret. Not even those who were plainly listening to their conversation. “N-o?” she drew the word out, hoping to sound as confident as she was trying to portray, but the man only laughed again at her.

“No, indeed. But yer not from ‘round ‘ere. I’d dare say ye'd be from them tribes up north? Ye ‘ave the look ‘o one.”

Instantly, Laika felt herself stand up with her hands on the table. “Ye?” she countered, a little too loud. “Would a tribes gal be out here on her own? Holdin’ down a table just fine before a stranger decided to come and bother her?”

Now everyone was listening, and the conversation died down to a little more than a rumble. The stranger was hardly taken back by her words, and leaned forward slightly. “Ye be correct. They’d pitch a fright at a man like me. But I dare say, what'd ya take for that Tribal swatch ye'd been holdin' on ta thar?”

At first, Laika had not a clue what the man was speaking of until she looked down where his eyes fell, and in fact, they had fallen on the tapestry at her side. “N-nothin’ for it,” she stammered, suddenly fretting his interest would draw her ill will. “It don’t belong to me,” she lied. “I’m keepin’ it for a friend.”

“A friend, ay? Would the ‘friend' prefer coin to that scrap o’ cloth?” 

Laika shook her head sharply until the stranger brought out something of interest- a fine leather waistline bag was produced from his side, and Laika hesitated for a moment. “I…. I don’t think I could do that. Its precious to me.”

“The truth,” the stranger smiled and gave her a nod. “How’s about a deal, then? A game? We arm wrestle fer it, winner take all?”

Laika frowned slightly, but felt as though the man wouldn’t allow her to leave without at least trying his little ‘game'. She swallowed hard and nodded softly and immediately the large man set his arm on the table. Laika carefully followed his motions and when their hands interlocked, those around them no longer cared to keep their peeping a secret, and a few openly stared waiting to see the outcome. 

After a quick count down, the man pumped his muscles, and pushed against her hand. She did her best to counteract him, but found herself on the loosing side rather quickly. Her hand neared the table, and a flare of panic in her fought with the anger that swelled against this random man. Why would he come over and demand her things? The only things she has left of her old life! In a spit of rage she pushed back, and was rather surprised to find herself turning the tide on their match- all too soon, his own hand was nearing the table, no matter what he did to push back against her. As soon as his knuckles hit the table, a slur of curses strung from his mouth were quickly drowned out by the surprised hoots from those around her!

How had a young pup like her win against such a brute? Roughly he pushed the black leather bag in her direction, and ordered a round of drinks for the two of them. Within minutes- and before Laika had chance enough to look over her new thing, another man was seated across from her. He had his own beer mug in hand and grin to match that of a cut pumpkin. 

He extended his hand after whipping clean his maw of the foam and demanded a game against her- the stakes were her new leather bag and his cloak. It was almost as carefully crafted as her own tapestry, and Laika felt the familiar tinges of envy perking at her. She took his hand and, while he was a tad stronger than her previous opponent, she racked his knuckles against the table. Yowls of laughter erupted from around them, making Laika jump slightly, though when she found many of the folks in the main room had watched her match and were in fact smiling, she returned their smiles with a rising bit of pride. And, as promised, a new cloak dropped before her. Carefully she thumbed the fabric and knew she had won something very precious indeed. It was tightly woven with cotton threads and would keep her warm in the coming months.

After her second win, a woman took a seat before her, though this woman brought blush to Laika's face. She was tall and rather handsome, with arms that proved her worth. Laika found herself eagerly opening her hand to this woman, and the wager was set- 50 copper straight to Laika for winning, or her leather bag. Around them, folks began to call out their own bets- 5 copper on her, a silver on this woman- now named Savannah by the patrons in the know. Once the ruckus had settled, the wrestle was on- and they were nearly evenly matched, even with Laika's new strength. However, the woman got a wild look in her eye and leaned in close to Laika and grinned devilishly.

“I know what you are.”

Those words clawed down Laika's spine with a cold fear, and immediately she lost the match. Everyone around them sent up a chorus of boos, and mixed laughter at Laika’s failings. Quickly the woman snatched Laika's new leather bag and made to stand up, all malice from her words vanished. It had all been a trick! A trick to win, and Laika was cross.

“That was dirty,” said the first man Laika had arm wrestled, and eyed the leather bag in Savannah’s grasp.

“It was,” Laika said, feeling her lip curl. “Lets go again, and this time, I’ll put up my family’ tapestry for the bag AND the copper.”

The first man’s eyebrows shot up and watched the interest flick across Savannah’s face. She was warring with the idea inside herself- whatever value this old tapestry had at this place, Laika was going to cash in on it. “Fine,” the woman said, but in the end, Laika's strength prevailed, and she racked Savannah’s knuckles against the wooden table. Everyone around them erupted in laughter as Savannah begrudgingly handed over the bag with all the money inside. 

“How much to buy a round for everyone?” Laika called out to no one in particular. 

“10 copper,” someone in the crowd responded. Laika set out two stacks of five, knowing it totaled ten, but not totally sure how to make it all the way up to ten without looking the fool. But that was all it took to win the crowds favor. Bets were placed and the arm wrestling began yet again. In the end, they no longer wrestled for things, but money and sometimes they even wrestled for who would buy the next round. The rest of the night flew by in a blur, and she never quite made it to her room thanks to all the swill, but kept her winnings and her new items close at hand.

In the end, she was waking up with the blinding light of morning burning her eyes, her new leather waistbag tucked into her burlap sack with all of her meager possessions. She was wrapped in her new cloak and using her still damp tapestry as a pillow. The wooden bit that was to indicate her room number won her a small breakfast of a stone-fried egg and cut of too-spiced porkbelly on toast. And that was exactly where her guide found her that morning. A lonely island in a sea of drunken patrons who had also not found their bed that night.


	9. Treasures

The milky sunlight shone just a little too brightly on the surface of the waxed tables, and the skin of the boy-turning-man. He worse a sensible set of brown tunic and breeches, and although she couldn’t quite tell the quality, she didn’t care enough to figure it out. Her head thudded painfully right above her eyebrows as she munched on breakfast and looked up to his surprised face. 

“Good morning,” She said in monotone, waving her biscuit at him stiffly. “Breakfast?”

“No thanks,” he responded, his face still a mask of bewilderment. “What happened here? Did you rob someone and then fight everyone?”

“Of course not. I played their little games fair and square, and won some things and money in return. They had no idea I was so strong.” She did manage a keen smile at him before polishing off her breakfast sandwich and carefully standing up. “Now do I keep this wooden bit or return it?” The boy simply pointed to the sleepy faced child sitting at the front counter looking entirely too bored to be interested in the nights revelry. 

Carefully, she returned the wooden bit and followed her guide out into the stables where they were met by the man from the bathhouse. “My, my, little lady. You sure do know how to show some mercenaries a good time. Good for business, too. Though truth be told you shocked everybody last night. I have your horse all rubbed down though, and cared for just like t'was my own steed.” 

It was now Laika's turn to allow the bewilderment to show across her own face. She had won a horse!? But the beast the man led out to her was much too gorgeous to be considered a plain old horse. This creature was sleek and slate grey, with what looked to be flour dropped on its rump. She didn’t have a name for the marking, but it was soon filled in for her by the gentleman. “Grey roans are hard to come by in these times- and a Filly at that. It was a magnificent show, though. We were all sure you were goin’ to lose. Too bad you didn’t win her tack, though. All I gots here for her is this bit rope- you can have it free of charge though.”

He handed off the rope to Laika who took it in unsure hands. Her horse pulled against it slightly as the man strode away to lead the wagon onto the road at the boys command, but when he returned he whistled lightly. “You won a horse on top of everything else. I don’t believe it- I don’t believe you. I guess we could get her outfitted in town, though. I’m pretty sure I saw a proper stable near the seasonal market. I bet you could get a good price too- the towns nearly deserted now that the last day is rolling through.”

Laika had no words as she looked to her newfound animal. What else had happened last night? She looked to her guide and blinked like an idiot. “I don’t know anything about horses, though. Where did she even come from? How do I know its safe to ride her? Why would someone be so quick to give something like this away?”

The boy shrugged, but ended up reaching out a hand to pet her neck. The horse leaned away slightly, but wasn’t too upset at his touch. In fact, she acted pretty calm around him- much calmer than Laika did the first time she caught his scent. “Lead on to the stable yard, then. Lets see about getting her set to go.”

It took a bit longer for them to head into town than Laika would have thought when the finally set out with Roman's wagon. Her horse had been tied securely to the Lunge Line bar at the back, and her friend rallied the horses into a canter to pull the wagon on course. The sun had hit about midway in the sky by the time they entered the village, but Laika certainly hadn’t been expecting what she saw there. The buildings were too big, and numerous. How could anyone find their way a where here? Her friend explained the grid-like pattern the place was laid out in, but Laika still found herself shaking her head. He kept calling it a ‘city,’ but as far as Laika knew, that was just a larger village with more people than she could count!

Even down to the stable they entered, the people swarmed this way and that. Whether they were walking on the road, leading their horses, or just trying to avoid the large wagon that they brought with them. Again, Laika felt that lonely sensation, and stuck close to the boy at her side. Thankfully, someone met them outside and inquired about their business. He did most of the talking for her, letting him know that all they needed was the basic tack required for maintaining a horse. Anything else would be needless, and the man quickly set to work saddling the filly, getting a working halter and bridle, with the halter being equipped, and other useful assortments. In the end, the filly looked to be well accustomed to such treatment, and although she obviously didn’t enjoy the strangers touch, she neither nipped or kicked at him. 

“How much will it be?” he ask the stableboy.

“5 silver for all,” the stable hand said, writing up a bill of receipt for all the equipment. 

Her friend looked a little taken aback and rooted through his pockets, coming up with a small handful of copper pieces, then looking at Laika regretfully. “Me might have to send some of it back,” he said, recounting the metals in his hand.

“Nonsense,” Laika said sharply- she wasn’t about to ride out willy nilly with a horse if she didn’t have all the needed tools for the job. She dug a bit into her burlap sack and produced a fine black leather coin purse, and carefully sorted through it, carefully counting out five silver pieces and handing it off to the other. The stable boy was pleased that he wouldn’t have to remove anything from the horse and recount all of the expenses, but her friend raised an eyebrow at her.

“I didn’t think tribe folk dealt with money?” 

“They don’t,” she said, puffing out her chest slightly. “but I happen to have a few pieces thanks to my winnings last night. Fair and square.” In the end, they were back on the path to the market, and Laika found herself reeling as most of the foot traffic all but died when they entered an area that had obviously been set aside for event such as this. There were no trees on this area, only an open scape that was now clustered with tents and like wagons. Everyone who had wanted to be there had already come and gone, and only the few stragglers that were there were either frantically bustling about, or were leisurely enjoying a snack from one of the many food vendors. 

However, Laika knew it when they reached their party. The caravans were all hard to miss, having sat up at the back of the field in their usual semi-circle. The five large carriages obviously held morenpeople than Laika realized, for she couldn’t count the number of people bustling behind the wagons, nor could she could the number of patrons all lined up interested in what could have brought these stalls in so late in the festivities. 

Her friend carefully parked the final wagon at the end of the caravan, but when it was obvious that they would be setting up no new tents, the crowd barely gave them another cursory glance. But that was when the work really started. Her friend showed her how to unhitch a horse from a wagon, with there being two that pulled this particular cart. When he showed her, she followed his instruction on the horse she had unhitched. They brushed them, changed them into what he called a hackamore, and secured them on a line with all of the other beasts belonging to the caravan. 

Not all were horses, and not all had names to Laika. Some were furred four legged lupine creatures, a tad smaller than the horses but with muscles branching from their chest down to their arms. There were even a pair of three legged rabbit-like animals. Hardy and thick, with folds of skin around their necks, though Laika couldn’t imagine what for until its head reached for the lower braches of a tree, and its neck seemed to extend with all the excess skin giving it plenty of length. It was eating the lower branches of the tree bare! But she wasn’t allowed to wait for long, for she had to return for her own animal, and repeat the processes. Her guide, on the other hand, disappeared into the moving current that buzzed around the caravans. 

By the time she was finished, almost everyone was focusing their efforts on the crowd, setting up the camping site for the night, or tending to some chore. She was unsupervised, and wasn’t entirely sure what she should be doing, so naturally she wandered back into the lesser crowded areas of the market, bumping right into someone who looked almost as ill as she had this morning! Before her in her working leathers stood Savannah, and all too unhappy by the looks of it, though as soon as she recognized Laika she perked up!

“Oi! How goes it, strong arm?” she gave Laika a hardy pat on the back enough to knock the wind from her sails.

“Well, I think,” she breathed. “I don’t know what I’m suppose to be doing right now. I rubbed down my horse and everything already, but there isn’t really another task for me so I’ve gone looking for something to do.”

“Not use to being idle, ay? I can match that. What say you to a spot of lunch? On you, of course. I lost a day’s wages to that match up and I’m a bit sore for it!”

Laika found herself returning Savannah’s smile and soon they were both enjoying roasted lamb the likes Laika had never tasted, and meandering about the stalls that seemed to be readying for the end of the market. It was all useless things that never really caught Laikas fancy until she found herself caught in the view of her dear Sophie, albeit a bit taller and older than the last time she had seen her… four days ago!

Laika shoved her lamb into Savannah’ surprised hands and cut straight through a small group of children towards her daughter, who seemed just as excited to see her! Only, when she got there, she was sorely mistaken. It wasn’t Sophie- not at all. Only a reflection of herself in a large head to foot piece of glass. 

“What is this contraption!” She demanded as she rubbed at her eyes that had begun to swell with tears. 

“That’s just a mirror,” Savannah said, coming up behind her. “You’re really not from around here if you’ve never seen a mirror before.”

Laika set her face in order to control herself as best she could, and looked over this mirror. Her bronze skin shined with a thin coat of sweat due to the sun, but she knew by the time dusk rolled around she would be cold enough to cover herself with the cloak she had won. Her dark hair curled ever so slightly, and had been braided by her the night before after her bath. She traced the lines of her thin, long nose and full pair of lips, up to her bushy eyebrows and coal black eyes. Every line and freckle on her face was shown by this mirror, and she sighed, standing back. “This is not the face of my Sophie… but it is close. How much for the mirror?” 

Savannah chuckled lightly and shook her head. “You definitely don’t want to lug that thing around, friend. No, you need something smaller. More compact.” Savannah picked up a smaller mirror about the side of her hand that had a shell like casing. “Try this on for size. Its good for travel, and wont break too easily.”

“I should hire you to sell my mirrors, sword woman,” the vendor laughed as he came over to where they were standing. “I’ll let go of that little thing for 36 copper.”

“That’s robbery,” Savannah chuckled, but turned to Laika. “After what you managed last night, though, I’d say you could afford it.” 

Laika froze with both of their cheerful eyes on her. She had already used so much of her coin already. Carefully, she removed her coin purse and began laying out stacks of five- five, ten, two tens, and then froze when she realized she lacked more than four more pieces of copper. “I only have 24 pieces,” she sighed, until Savannah quirked an eyebrow.

“Don’t you have any silver?”

“B-but the man wants copper pieces?”

“The man wants the equivalent to 36 pence. Copper is 1 pence.” Savannah shook her head and smiled to the girl. “I keep forgetting. You said you were a tribes woman before, ye? Try this bit of knowledge, then. One copper is one pence. Ten coppers is one silver. Ten silvers is one gold. So one hundred coppers is one gold, ye? So you could pay the man three silvers and 6 coppers if ye needed.”

Understanding dawned in Laika's eyes as she carefully pushed her coin back into her purse, and fished out the required pieces proudly. She was already learning so much, and when she was given her mirror, she stowed it carefully away with her other items. Now she would never have to worry about what had become of her face- and wouldn’t have to wait until she was near still waters either!

She was happy as she parted ways with Savannah, and headed back to her caravan. Already the fires behind the wagons were lit, and the scent of cooking food was in the air. The crowd was dissipating, wanting to be home before nightfall, and most vendors were taking down their tents, including the ones with the caravan. When she found her friend, he was working with a person about her age, and so easily conversing with him. When she strode up, they both looked rather relieved to see her.

“Hey bud, Roman was looking for you.” Laika felt as though there were something extra attached to that, but she said nothing more as she followed the direction they were pointing, into the middle of camp.


	10. Introductions

Laika found Roman standing beside the largest firepit with several other folks, and watched as he pulled the creature's box out of his pocket. The lid opened once more, and the small lizard flung itself from the contraption onto the fresh pile of wood. It caught ablaze almost immediately, and Laika shook her head all over again. Roman, however. Was not so easily impressed, and welcomed her back. 

“Good to see you in fine spirits, though I heard you got into some spirits yourself last night?”

“Oh, you mean at the Inn? Yes, it was quite the show stopper I’m hearing. I’ve, um, never had anything so strong before. But I didn’t mean to start all that stuff. It was pushed upon me and I fed into it. Truth be told it was really fun. And just this day I met someone again who I met last night, and she showed me how to use money. Turns out I don’t know a lot about this world.”

“And that’s alright. We have some people here who know quite a bit about a lot of things, and are all a little different, sort of like you. And they would be willing to teach you if you would like to stay with us for a while? Of course, that means you have to contribute with work and chores, but you would be free to learn and after all that, do what you like?”

Laika nodded sharply, trying to hide how his offer touched her. She hadn’t really considered what would happen now that she was well away from her tribe, and certainly couldn’t count on the knowledge of strangers like Savannah to teach her everything. 

“Wonderful- now, I’ll have you set up in the borders caravan with some of our other young wards- how old are you, by chance?”

“Um.. I’m not entirely sure. I was told I have been around for more sun cycles than my hands and feet put together, but truth be told I don’t know very much about amounts.”

“So, I’d guess around 22 years? That will grant you more freedoms than your younger wards. But until you can function without a chaperone, you will lodge in the third wagon in the line. Well set you up with your own color and everything to get you started. Now, I also hear that you won a beast you do not know how to ride?”

“Aye,” she said sheepishly.

“Pay no mind, we will get you riding lessons, and as long as you care for it along with your chores, it shouldn’t be a problem. What is the Filly's name?”

Laika blinked, none too sure how to answer that question- truth be told she hadn’t really considered it. You didn’t name animals in the tribe. Not like you named people. She shrugged slightly, looking up to the sky as she thought. “I’ve never named a horse- she’s really pretty. I should name her something pretty. Like Beauford. I like how that sounds.”

It was Roman's turn to blink oddly at Laika, but he looked away before his face could betray his smile. “Beauford is a nice name for her. I might just call her Beau, though. Keep it short and simple. So yes, feel free to ride Beau while we are on the way, or hitch her to the back of your wagon. Ill have someone come to you before nightfall and show you your way. Unfortunately, you are in a unique position. All of our wards here have a trainer of sorts, to show them the way of their craft. We have those like Bjorn here, who is teaching someone with his same affliction. I can try and teach you what I know, although it isn’t much. I do hope that would be acceptable?”

Again, Laika found herself nodding, unable to speak her gratitude. Any answer to her about what was happening was more than she could ask of someone she had only met a few nights ago. “I will make you proud, Roman,” she spoke softly yet deliberately, hoping her feelings poured into each word. She had never truly known such kindnesses from strangers before this, and it made her feel full, if only for a moment. 

Roman met her words with a smile, before waving at something behind her, calling them over. Laika turned to follow his eyes, and saw her friends and the person from earlier coming over with their arms full of tent pegs. Obviously they had been waiting for the summons, and stayed within eyeshot. Roman was kind enough to introduce them to eachother. “Oliver, I believe you know our new friend already.” Finally, she had a name for the man that had helped her for the last few days, and they exchanged smiles, but Roman was already directing her attention towards the new person.

From Laika's perspective, this person was absolutely formless. They lacked any true distinctive features that let her know their gender- having neither breast nor squared shoulders or jawline. Their hair was a soft mousy brown that curled in close to their ears. Their skin was practically unblemished and they looked very small standing next to Oliver, who stood solidly at Laika's eye level. “And this is Teagan.”

Laika put a hand out to them, hoping to set both of them on equal footing. The person, although hesitant at first, took her hand and offered a smile with a set of large front teeth. “Im Laika. Its nice to make your acquaintance.” She began to add a ma'am on the end, but feared she might insult the other, and wasn’t corrected one way or the other. Perhaps they were simply neither? 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Laika. How’s about I show you around? My Mentor, Eliza, is in our dorm setting up your space right now, but I’d be happy to give you a quick tour.” Teagan handed off her tent pegs to Oliver, who let out a little huff of annoyance. Looks like Teagan found an easy enough way to weasel out of their end of the chores, and none of the adults seemed too worried about it. A teasing smile at Oliver was all they gave, as they turned on their heel towards the front of the caravan, and left Laika to give him an apologetic wave and rush to catch up.

“So I believe you’re well acquainted with the first in the line- which would usually be Roman's cart.” It was the wagon she had stayed in the first time she met them, but Teagen didn’t give her time to answer. “He usually heads the caravan and leads us to the next destination. I don’t know where he gets his information from, but he’s always scrying with that crystal ball of his. I’m not totally sure what he’s looking for, but he gets the job done and we all get fed, and avoid the places with too much fighting.”

Laika looked quickly at Teagan with that last bit, but had no time to say much, for the small person was quickly speaking again. “The second one is all the set up things, and general storage. My mentor has perfected her creation spells to create more space where there was none, and so we have different compartments when we turn the dial. We have a place for all of our set ups- things like tents, and a storage space for food stuffs. Just random bits and bobs. Third is for the wards, us. There are about five of us so far, and you now, so welcome to the team number six. After the third, all of the carts are allowed to come and go as they please. Bjorn and Roman go back to the beginning of the caravan, but he left about the same time my mentor joined- or so I’m told. Had a fallout with a half giant that was rolling with the crew. I don’t know all the ins and outs but when Lux left, Bjorn came back with Oliver in tote.”

Laika listened as best she could while Teagan rambled on and gave her a brief history of the caravan. She was unawares when her friend finished talking and waited on her to say something. “Thank you, friend. That has been most informative.” If Teagan knew Laika had phased out of the speech, they didn’t show it. Instead, the two rounded back towards the third wagon in the chain.

“If you ever get confused on which wagon is which, all you have to do is read the sides. They all have glamorous paint on them with different inscriptions to get folks attention when were on circuit, and then to look boring when were resting.”

Laika looked up to the wagon, and in fact did notice different scribbles on each side which were plainly letters, but Laika couldn’t make hide nor tail of what words they had written on it. Unbeknownst to her, Teagan was watching Laika and she found them frowning at her when her eyes returned. “You can’t read, can you?” The question took Laika by surprise- they were so forward, but she couldn’t exactly refute the claim. Instead, she shrugged lightly, and Teagan turned away to look at the side of the wagon. “No problem- everyone has to learn to read and write now a days. Some folks demand we still use clay tablets and chalk, but Eliza will let you use paper if you have it. She teaches all the illiterate wards, so its nothing to be ashamed about.” And that was it, but already Laika was noticing a build up of things she would soon be learning- not only about herself, but about the world they lived in. 

Teagan stepped away just as Laika began to fidget, and brought her around the back of the wagon. However, Teagan promptly stopped and Laika nearly bumped into them had she not stopped just in time- Teagan, however, had no worry about what she was doing. Instead, their ear was pressed firmly to the door and set a finger over her mouth. Carefully, she opened the door as soundlessly as possible, and Laika crept in after her, curiosity overwhelming her sense of worry. 

In fact, what she thought she would see was nothing like what she imagined would meet her as she entered the small room and she had to keep herself from gasping in surprise. They had stepped into a small area that had most of the furniture pushed to the edges of the walls, except for the lavish rug in the middle that was missing one corner due to what looked like animal bites. Atop the rug sat a beautiful, large woman with black hair cascading down her shoulders in tight ringlets. Her hands were pressed firmly together, with her thumbs against her dusky russet brow. 

She seemed to be in intense concentration, focused what looked like a delicate spider web centered before her, with small bubble-like spheres placed on top like dewdrops. It illuminated the room in golden light, and cast no shadow on what it touched. Laika was able to tare her eyes away just long enough to look down at Teagan, who had stars in their eyes, and was fully immersed in what the woman was doing. As Laika look back, the woman was bringing her hands away from her head, holding an orb betwixt her fingers. Carefully, she stood, and turned towards the two wards kneeling by the door, but kept her face knit with concentration. 

“My dear, welcome to your new home.” Her voice mimicked the sound of bronze bells, and held an unviable maturity of ages past. Her silver eyes fixed themselves upon Laika, and she immediately found herself drawn towards her on all fours, her knees and elbows shaking beneath the presence she commanded. Had this figure not been casting off waves of pure energy that exhausted even Laika, she would have turned coat and ran, but as it was, she was transplanted to her place as the woman presented the sphere in her fingers towards Laika. “Please, dear, give us a bit of your breath for the needed energy to produce your room. It is all that is required of you- no more will be ask aside from your love.” 

The witch smiled, her teeth a milky shade that had Laika smiling too. Softly, she blew and watched as the orb ripped with her breath, and shone brightly for a moment, before dying back down as though waiting. However, it didn’t have long to wait, for she turned, and nestled the orb neatly on the spider web, on the end of a small row of dewdrops. Carefully, the woman placed her hands against the sides of the web, and slowly brought them together, collapsing the web between them. With the golden light gone, the room dimmed so much so that without Laika's special sight, she might have missed the woman placing her hands against the wooden door at the back, and the burning of the spider web across its surface. 

Once it was gone, it was as though the curtains on the window had opened up, and the afternoon sunlight filled the small room once more. When the woman turned back to face them, she was the face of serenity, and met both of the wards with a hand to help them stand. As they did, she smiled a motherly smile at Teagan. “What did I tell you about interrupting a spell? Things could have gone the other way and all of the stuff you’ve got squirreled away would have imploded on us.”

“I just couldn’t resist seeing you in action, Eliza” Teagan said sheepishly. 

“Your adoration is misplaced,” Eliza said softly. “You must rid yourself of that to truly find who you are as a magician. Until then, you will forever be a fan and never realize your true power.” And then she turned to Laika, and Laika was surprised to find herself having to stare up at her to meet her crystal eyes. “And you must be Laika. Your aura is like a turquoise- and so is your color. When you want to go to your room, use the dial to find your color and then enter. But do not go into anyone elses room without permission. I’ve set cursed traps for those who try to trespass.” 

And with that, she pulled a strange necklace from her pocket- at the end was a polished oval with a turquoise, and handed it out to Laika. “everybody gets one,” she assured her, and so Laika took it gently. In her hand, it shimmered only once before going still and cold. Carefully, she put it around her neck and felt it fall into place, barely heavier than a river rock and rather pleasant. “Wonderful. Now lets go get some food before the others eat it all.” And with that, Eliza was out the door, leaving the teo of them to follow along.


	11. Revelations

“So I suppose you’ll want to put your things away?” Teagan said into the quiet after their mentor left the cabin. Laika walked over towards the door that held the spider web lace across it and she now noticed the stones nestled inside the web where the dewdrops were placed. “Use your stone on the door,” they reached into their shirt and withdrew their necklace, which held a polished circular amethyst on it, and tapped lightly on the amethyst that corresponded in the spider web. For only a second the stone in the door was backlit, and then Teagan grabbed for the doorknob. “And then you open her up.” And when they did, Laika instantly realized what Eliza meant with her comment about Teagan's things, for her small cubby of a purple-lit room was packed floor to ceiling with things innumerable.

She only got a good glimpse of half a dozen potted plants along a single window before Teagan shut the door back and stepped away, presenting Laika with a chance to do her own door-opening, under their watchful eye. Laika did as Teagan had, holding her stone against the doorstone, and with the small flash, she opened it to see a room barren of almost everything. When she went to step in and turn to Teagan, the other didn’t follow her.

When Laika only looked at them, Teagan rolled their eyes. “You have to invite me in. Otherwise one of Eliza's pranks will befall me.”

“Oh right- Teagan, please come in.” and so they did, and gazed at the barren room that would now serve as Laika's home. It didn’t have much in the way of furniture, sporting only a bed against the back wall with a pillow and one sheet, and a series of cabinets along the wall above the bed. What looked like a closet was on one side of the bed, and a large window was on the other. 

“Its sort of naked,” Teagan said, and flopped down on the bed. “I used a thin scarf to put over my windows to color them. It turns my room purple, and I can change it with my moods, but lately I’ve been feeling purple.”

“I’m unsure what that means,” Laika said as she set her things down and slid them under her bed before sitting down next to them. “How did she even do all of this magic- she is your mentor, ye? Can you do this kind of stuff?”

“I manage to do a lot less than she can, but I do plenty. Right now, my favorite spell is the one to heat up the contents of a vassal. Consistently keeps my tea warm.” Teagan gave her a wink before laying back on Laika's pillow.

“That’s incredible,” Laika breathed. “Can you teach me that kind of stuff? It would certainly come in handy.”

“You sort of have to have a knack for some of it, and some of it is plainly knowledge. I guess I could teach you a little bit of stuff I know- but if you don’t have the gift, you just don’t have it. And I only ask for a small favor in return. I’ll teach you what I can and you can help me with a little project later.”

“Sounds splendid! When do we start?” Laika jumped back up to her feet and whirled around, excitedly looking down at them.

“Not this moment,” Teagan smiled and stood, fluffing out their hair where they had been laying. “first, we need a meal in us, and I need a good night’s sleep!” they started towards the door and paused, turning back towards Laika. “And don’t tell anybody. They’ll get jealous.” And with that, Teagan dipped out the door.

Laika had been around enough children to know when she was being coerced with childish logic, and could feel that Teagan really didn’t want her to say anything because they could both get in trouble. But Laika wasn’t too worried about the consequences. After all, if she actually did have the abilities Teagan was talking about, then it would be beneficial to Laika to learn them! 

With a bold smile, she followed her newfound friend out into the night that had descended while they had been inside, and with it, the air chilled harshly, and her breath puffed out with fog, but it was the usual for this time of year as the leaves changed and fell. The days were warm and the nights chilled frightfully. Enough , at least, that Laika had to pull her cloak in closer to her body, and stand close to the small fire that was surrounded by several people sitting atop fallen logs. There were six of them in total, and Laika quickly realized as the two of them had drawn near, that these must be all the wards belonging to the caravan. 

On one side of her stood Teagan, and the Oliver at her other. Across from them were two small children and one a little over half of Laika's years. “It’s nice to meet you,” Laika said across the fire. “I’m Laika, a new ward to the caravan.”

The two smaller children looked at Laika shyly, but the older one spoke up. “Welcome to the caravan. I’m Deaton, and these are my siblings- Matthew and Maize. If they look alike, its because they shared their birth. We’ve actually been with the caravan for quite a while.” 

“What do you do here?” Laika ask, her curiosity peeked. “I know everyone around here does things out of the ordinary, right?”

“Not I,” Deaton said, and the pounded his chest. “I’m simply the protector of my siblings. They have this thing going on- Roland calls it the transfer of material or something. Maize can create non-organic matter, but it doesn’t last for very long- it just depends on how much energy she puts into its creation. Matthew does the opposite- he can absorb non-organic matter and all its energy in the conversion supposedly, but too much energy and he starts to literally vibrate. It’s impressive.”

Laika listened with stars in her eyes- never had she heard of such abilities- though ome thing she was not surprised about was their abilities working together in a way- after all, they shared a womb. “Why aren’t you sitting with your parents?” she ask, having a small look around. If the twins had powers, what sort of things had their parents done to have such an effect?

As soon as her eyes settled on the plot of siblings, Laika realized she may have made a mistake asking so freely. Their faces fell into solemn silence, and the two younger children looked to be ready to cry- she quickly tried to rectify her statement and apologize, but Deaton beat her to it. “No need,” He said quickly, wrapping his arm around Matthew, who gave him a nervous smile. “Actually, for a long time, no one had known about their abilities. It was always laughed off when something ended up in Maize's crib, or something mysteriously disappeared. But when it happened in plain sight- the whole town lost their heads. They attacked our parents, came for us. We were on the other side of the divide, after all. But Roman was there. He collected us and smuggled us through the front lines. That was a few years ago. And it sounds like the fighting has only gotten worse.”

Laika’s eyebrows drew together and she soon found herself asking the question that crawled at the edge of every conversation she had here. As though there was some common knowledge that she simply no understanding of, and she was beginning to fear just what it could mean. “What fighting do you all keep talking about? What war?”

At first, no one spoke. No one even wanted to look at her, and the pregnant silence stretched on too long, though Oliver was the first to speak up about, causing everyone to grimace on the subject. “It started years ago, but was never anything anyone thought would gain traction. It began with small strongholds not allowing magical entities in their limits- inns, stables and whatnot. Then, it became a territory issue- any creatures passing through that weren’t human in every basic sense were ‘removed.’ It was really a small skip from there for them to refuse to trade with strongholds that didn’t uphold their same values.” 

That’s when no one wanted to meet Laika's eyes, and Teagan picked up the conversation from there. “Those strongholds sat at the base of the mountains, and maintained a trade road with one another. That’s where the true fighting began. About a century of fighting led to the lines shifting back and forth over the mountain. Strongholds like…. Well, like yours, could no longer keep up. They built walls and sectioned themselves off behind them. Now, the fighting has pushed past the northern most mountains.” The words they spoke slowly steeped in bitterness as they continued. “The fighting became a thing of memory to your people. Hiding behind your walls, protecting only yourselves and your flocks.”

Laika found herself frowning furiously, but not managing to bring her own eyes to meet theirs at that moment. “They knew nothing about the war. I didn’t know what was going- no one should have to live in a world where they have to hide.”

“My mother hid me,” Teagan groaned unexpectedly, wrapping their arms around their knees. “She did her best to hide me from the war and those who wanted to get rid of people like me. I come from a large town in the north. Easy to ignore and insignificant- until I used my power to force some kid away from me in a school yard fight. It was a stupid thing- but it happened and now I’m miles away from my family.” Their face was strained in an effort to keep their emotions together, and Laika reflexively put her hand on Teagan's back. Just as she would have done for her own daughter. 

Slowly, she looked up at each person around the fire- all picking up their own pieces and creating a small community together. Laika found her eyes dampening at the thought. And here she was, her ancestors having subtracted her from the worlds issues, and only recently displaced. She was pretty much an adult- these children had gone through so much terror. She only now realized that they were older than even her in some ways. They weren’t kids. They were all practically adults in their own rights- and Laika was going to treat them as such.

“Whose hungry?” Laika ask, her hand still gently placed on Teagan's back. “Eliza is already on her second plate, Teagan. How about we all get something, aye?” Teagan sniffed slightly and nodded. Finally, when Laika stood, everyone else stood too. It seemed they were a tight group, and had welcomed Laika so openly- but these two kids, younger than her own had been in a long while, made her miss her own two children immensely. She offered out a hand to Maize, and the young girl took it with a hint of apprehension. 

As a small unit, they all gathered at the larger fire pit. Laika was pleased to see the communal cooking she had once done in her own home, but was curious to see how the food would change between the two cultures. Where her tribe focused on cooked vegetables for the majority of their meals, as it was impossible to constantly slaughter lambs and cattle simply to gorge on day after day without someday running out of both herds, they kept the meat scarce. 

However, Laika was more than pleased to see that not much was different on that turn as she was handed a bowl of some sort of thickened tomato and cheese soup. She made sure both the younger two got their portions and a piece of bread to go along, they walked back towards the small fire they had gathered at previously and took a seat on the fallen logs. This time Laika sat on the side near the kids with Teagan still on her other side and Oliver watching her from across the fire with a calm smile gracing his features. 

The meal was glorious, and all took turns telling stories from their childhood. Oliver had the most imaginative ones, while Deaton's were full of adventure and swordfights. Teagan’s were set in romance and the twins shyly told about their dreams. To Laika, it was left to tell them legends and fairy tales she was told as a child, and by the time sleep overtook Matthew and Maize, everyone was in great spirits, and went to bed happy after cleaning their area up. Oliver banked the fire, and all together they went into the caravan, each to their separate rooms except for the twins who would be bunking with Deaton that evening. Laika lay in her own bed, in her own room for the first time in her life, and felt completely comfortable when she fell asleep that night, not knowing what was waiting for her in the morning.


	12. Recitations

The morning fled through the single window in Laika's room just as it broke the horizon. When she sat up, there was already movement on the fair grounds, and Laika knew her first day among these near strangers would be difficult, but she quickly dressed herself in excitement never the less. She was unsure of her role in the caravan, and what would become of her chores, but she was no stranger to hard work. Carefully, Laika gave herself a quick stretch before squaring her shoulders and readying herself for the day. Finally, she pushed against her door, and stepped into an entirely different looking room than what she had stepped out of the night before. 

All of the furniture was set back into place in the communal area, as opposed to the position Eliza had pushed them into the day prior for her spell. Laika was rather impressed with the small space with its table and chairs on one side, and a small living room on the other side. A three seated couch, a comfortable looking armchair and a strange bag full of beans on the floor. All overtop a very worn rug, with a wild shaggy pattern. At the table sat the twins with a bowl of oats in front of them that neither were incredibly enthusiastic about. Deaton stood with his back to them at the counter and prepping his own bowl of soaked oats. When he realized Laika was standing in the area, he cast a smile her way. 

“Have a seat. You can have my bowl and I’d be happy to brew up more.” He hardly waited for her response to spoon out more rolled oats into another bowl and add some heated water to them. Laika gave her thanks to him, and ate quickly despite how bland the oats actually were- she would have to show him a few spices that would dress this up- especially for the two younger kids plopping their spoons against the congealing surface. But today was not that day!

She thanked Deaton once more, cleaned her place, and headed out of the carriage. Outside, folks were bustling about and readying things to be on their way. She wasn’t entirely sure what to do until she caught a flash of Oliver working with a pair of anxious horses. Laika rushed oved just as one of the horses lurched against its reins and Oliver lost his footing. She caught him by the elbow and waited until he was able to regain his balance before looking over to her and shuffling one of his booted feet. 

“Thanks for the save,” he said, collecting what he had dropped of their rather loose leads. 

“No problem,” she returned his smile and gave the anxious horse a light pat on the neck. Its black eye glittered back at her, and it craned its neck slightly. “You’re pretty good with these horses usually though- what changed?”

“I needed to recap my blood supply- they can get a bit uncomfortable around me at times like this- but no one handles them better. I know you’re still pretty green on your own steed. Maybe I can help you with a few lessons? Sort you out to ride for yourself at least?”

Laika’s eyebrows rose in surprise at his offer. “You would do that for me? I’d be incredibly thankful. I know we couldn’t start immediately, but would you like some help right now? I have two free hands and I am willing to learn?” 

“While I would enjoy that, I happen to know Roman is hoping for a moment of your time before we kick off. He’s in a crunch for time, so I have a feeling it is urgent.” He shrugged to her apologetically, but Laika nodded. “Another time maybe?”

“Another time,” she agreed, and gave his shoulder a kind pat before heading back towards the front of the line of wagons. Roman's wagon stood deceptively small at the head of the line. Laika knocked on the wooden door, which swung open at her touch.

The insides of Roman’s wagon were well lit, with his crystal ball carefully covered with a swatch of velvet cloth. Laika was unable to take in too much more, for her eyes fell upon the two adults standing amidst the warmly lit wagon. Eliza stood nearly a foot taller than Roman, and half as broad. They both set their eyes on her as she stepped in and gave a soft “you wanted to see me?” Seeing the two of them huddled together, no doubt discussing her, sent small shivers down her spine. They mimicked the elders in every way except their stature- especially with Eliza being taller than Roman. 

“Yes,” Roman said, picking up the strand where Laika had left it. “We were waiting for you. I know that you are lacking in a few areas that adults your age would need to learn. We know you’ve made a little headway in math, and Teagan let us know about your need to read, so for the time being, you will be traveling with Eliza and Teagan. While Teagan learns their trade, you will be learning letters. Does that sound alright?”

“Of course,” Laika said, shuffling slightly. Eliza had yet to say anything, although she smiled reassuringly. And so Laika tried to shake the feeling of being a burden on both Eliza and Teagan's time. However… maybe she could pick up some of what Teagan was learning? 

“Once we stop again, I’ll see if we can study on your condition. Were in the off season for our circuit, so we’ll be moving slower now, stopping longer and moving further away from the boarder. So I believe we have plenty of time to learn a few things about you.”

This set even more excitement in Laika's mind, and before she could make a fool of herself, she stepped out of the wagon, and found herself face to face with a hitched wagon! The horses snorted lightly at their surprise of her nearly running into them. She gave a soft soothing noise just as Eliza came up to her right. “I have chalk and slates in my wagon. I’ll feed you and Teagan both before we stop the caravan, so were in for a long ride. I assume Deaton will be driving the ward caravan, so no issue about that. Please, follow me to my cart. Teagan should be waiting for us already. They’re always early.”

Laika followed Eliza to the fifth wagon in the line, each having been hitched with some form of mount. Eliza's was hooked to a pair of rather ugly horses with beautiful tattoos lining their flesh. One had beautifully bright swirls on its neathers, and the other had a mask of tattoos on its muzzle. Laika wanted to reach out and brush them, but she dared not. Not when Eliza was a few steps ahead. Laika almost forgot to look at the wagon she passed, which was once richly colored with paint, but now lay faded and peeled, but still held a hint of magic that told Laika not all was to be believed. Just as all the others, however, lay symbols she had not yet come to understand. 

Hopefully all that would change soon.

As Laika and Eliza rounded the back of her wagon, Teagan was already waiting for them. They leaned against the back of the wagon aloof of the chaos that as winding down around the small clutch of people. Animals had been hitched, camp had been broken and packed, and riders were all taking their places at the front of wagons. Who would drive this wagon while the three of them were inside, Laika wondered, but Laika soon found what was to be their pilot.

Teagan dashed over to a stow away compartment at the bottom of the wagon, opened the wooden door, and then trained their attention onto Eliza's hands as they pressed together. Slowly, what looked like small burning soots floated around Eliza's hands. They danced as though it were gusting around them in spite of the steady morning weather. Then, as though she had taken her last breath, Eliza breathed into the space between her palms and all the soots collected in that breath. She turned her hands away from her and the embery ball jumped from Eliza's hands and into the compartment. Laika was sure the wagon would burn from that ember, but watched as a small shiver of fear chilled her spine when a being emerged from the stow away. It was quite obviously lifeless, with its heavy rolling head and jerking movements. In its wake it left behind straw, and Laika realized it was simply straw man they would have put out in the wheat fields!

What its usual function would have been meant nothing to the two people in front of her , for Eliza instructed it to follow the wagon ahead of them! And the straw man, with its head rolling side to side, nodded and crawled atop the wagon. Laika saw no more of it as it disappeared over the side of the roof, but the image of its creation was burned into her mind. Only when Teagan turned and spoke to her did Laika’s mind return to the world around her. 

“Lets teach you some letters,” they said cheerfully, as though they hadn’t just seen a effigy catch the breath of life. 

The two of them drew into Eliza's wagon, with the mentor following in behind them. The first thing Laika noticed was the soft scent of clean sheets. Clean everything, really. The inside of Eliza's wagon was entirely different to the mess Laika had glimpsed in Teagan's room, Laika was truly- and pleasantly- surprised! A soft carpet covered half of the rather large two roomed wagon- though she was sure it was a space-altered area. On the carpeted side, Laika noticed a small coffee table pulled up to a couch with a slate and some chalks already placed and ready for use. On the other side was a long stretch of wood paneling and a cabinet she could only guess the contents of. On the other side of the door, Laika was at a loss. Perhaps it was a kitchenette? Maybe a bedroom? 

She didn’t have long enough to think about it as Teagan sat gently on the couch away from the slate and calks, and Eliza sat cross legged on the other side of the coffee table. It was very clear where Laika was to be, and from the moment she sat down, she began learning. Eliza began by writing down each symbol and forming the sound with her mouth. It wasn’t until they had gone through the alphabet twice that way before Laika realized they were moving. How long had they been doing so? How far away from their original spot were they by now? It gave Laika a small pang of anxiety and Eliza certainly noticed.

“Okay, Laika, lets try something different. Come here Teagan.” The two of them stood in front of the coffee table while Eliza brought her hands to a T-pose, then brought them down to her hips. As she did so, the lights of the wagon faded into an ambience. “Before you were assigned to me, I was teaching Teagan how to create light from their internal energies. Teagan, I want you to form the shape of a letter and Laika, tell me ten things that match that letter.”

Eliza had caught both of their attentions at that point, and so Teagan followed Eliza's rules and did their best to make the first shape of the alphabet. A simple Alca. “Ah-" Laika said, thinking about what made that same sound. Apple. One. Acorn. Two. Arrow. Three. And Eliza allowed her to keep count with coins, so as they went through each symbol, Laika counted to ten and was soon able to say the numbers that corresponded to the numerical value. 

Once they had gone through the entire alphabet that way, Teagan was drenched in sweat from their hairline down to their ankles. It was Teagans turn for a break as Eliza began all over again, but this time had Laika write down each letter multiple times. 

By the time Laika felt the cart come to a stand still, she had gone through an entire stick of chalk. And half the next! But at least she was able to recognize the strange symbols now, and certainly wanted to try out her new reading technique of sounding out words!


	13. Tasks

The first breath if fresh air struck Laika in a surprising chilled gust, with the sun quietly setting behind a rung of mountains. The other wagons were just beginning to unload their patrons and some contents. Large tarps were being hauled out of the wagon that was second in the row, along with multitudes of other items. She immediately jumped into action, standing in line ready to collect a share of the burden and begin setting up camp, but found herself at a loss when actually handed a bundle of items. She had always known that items belonged to whom, and where to go. Her tasks back at the tribe had been unending! But here, they were just things .

In her hands hung three buckets, each with a set of items inside, a shovel and what looked to be a blanket made out of some strange material. What was she to do with them? She opened her mouth to ask when Teagan was once more at her side, probably having caught up from Eliza's wagon. “Oh sick- you’re on latrine duty.” They gave a laugh and took the tarp and shovel from Laika. “We’ll do it together this once, but only so I can show you how. I have a feeling you’ve never been camping.”

In fact, she hadn’t, and was unsure what the word was, but Teagan gave her the run down in pretty serious detail. A trench on the longer side, in a wooded area should be dug and the blanket- that she called a shower curtain- should be hung in the middle of it. One side- the uphill side- will act as a showering area where the buckets come into play, and the other that catches the water run off will be the excrement area. Easy enough, Laika thought, but it had to be far enough from the camp to keep folks from getting sick, with enough trees around to hide the business, and on top of all that, it had to be enough incline to be sure the water traveled into the mess. 

Laika was at a loss at first, and was entirely too thankful for Teagan's assistance when the finally found a spot. Of course, they left it to Laika to dig the trench, and took to finding a water source while she did the dirty work. Of course, it was rather dark by the end of the dig, and she was covered in a thick sheen of sweat. Several people had come to check on the latrine status, for their own needs were mounting, but Laika had never done this sort of thing. It had taken much longer that she thought it should have. 

Teagan returned shortly after Laika had finished building up the walls of dirt, and sent a small stream of water into the trench with her filled bucket. Thankfully it all ran just as it should, and made a swell of mud at the bottom. Of course, that would soon be more than just mud. So the two of them quickly finished up readying the rest of the facilities. Teagan showed her how to set up the shower curtain, and how they made the ‘shower' part of it all work with a system of buckets with carefully created holes. Back at the tribe they had only bothered with bathing when they needed it. But here? Baths were a common pastime, and was surely something they expected of her as well.

Once that was finished, Laika was well ready to have some rest. Her arms hurt from lugging the shovelfuls of dirt around, and her back ached from the hard labor. It wasn’t commonly expected of tribes women, after all. They had no need to bring back anything with them, and so returned to camp empty handed. Which would have been fine if everyone they passed on the way didn’t have them hold their things while they went to use the latrine. Teagan, of course, was happy to aid in their work while they were gone, but Laika had a bit of a struggle mustering up the energy to do even simple tasks like hammering down pegs or setting up lampposts that large candles and the like would be placed in to provide light during dark nights. 

By the time they reached the wagons, it was well passed midnight in a half moon plase, but the view that hit Laika was lit up like the full moon was out. Several tents had already been erected, with lampposts and stringed lights intermittently throughout the canvas structures. The horses had a proper corral and were happily whickering at the lack of harnesses, though she could see Beauford as far from the other horses as she could manage. Laika frowned at the sight, but there was nothing for her to do to fix it at the moment. 

Other facilities were set up, too, it seemed. Things like a food tent, that Teagan dubbed ‘the mess hall,’ though Laika couldn’t see anything messy about it. A few places where younger children were playing around, and a round of tents nestled beneath the ward wagon. Like a gaggle of chicks beneath their mother. Teagan had no trouble strolling straight up to the tents and tapping on one of them, and was answered by Oliver's pale face poking out of the tent flap. 

“Oi, its dark as night out here, what are you doing?” Oliver sounded uncharacteristically grumpy, and with his crop of dark hair fluffed up and in a mess, Laika could only imagine that he had been fast asleep.

“Oh hush, you,” Teagan playfully growled and rustled his hair with their hand. “Did you set our tents up?”

“I set one up for you, but I didn’t for Laika,” he tried to give her a friendly smile, but it looked more ghoulish to Laika than anything friendly. The half moons under his eyes gave it away.

“If I had my rathers, the wagon is where I’d prefer to be right now,” she said politely, to which Teagan shrugged. 

“Have it your way. It gets awfully stuffy in there, and you miss most of the magic happening out here when we finally find a place to relax for a while.”

“I’ll take my chances,” Laika said softly, and made her way into the wagon, only to be greeted by the twins. Maize and Matthew stood, frozen into place in their surprise at someone having entered the tent. Between them was a piece of rope, exiting a gaping hole in Maize's hands leading towards a gaping hole in Matthew's hands. Maize looked absolutely exhausted while Matthew vibrated with excess energy. 

After a long moment of silence between them, Matthew finally spoke, “Don’t tell Deaton.”

Laika looked from one twin to the other, and she could very quickly tell why they wouldn’t want Deaton knowing what they were up to. “I won’t say anything, but you guys should probably stop while you’re ahead. Maize, can I get you something to drink? Or eat? You don’t look so great.”

The holes in their hands slowly closed, and the rope between them collapsed into a line of light before it even hit the ground. Maize slumped to the floor, her breath heaving from the exertion her powers had on her body. Matthew was at her side in an instant, and helped her over to the couch. As quickly as Laika could manage, she took stock of what they had in the kitchenette and began work on a tin of fruit and barley bread. 

The small iron stove they shared was lit already, providing warmth to the cabin that the outside air tried to quell. That meant everything had already been preheated. She popped the bread into the oven-portion, and got a sip of water for the two kids. Maize was already looking better when she finished the drink, and Laika was more than ready for her own bed by the time they had begun to much on the bread she had whipped up. 

“I’m sure Deaton will be back from whatever he is doing at any moment. Until then, just rest. Take a break from all this for a while. Maize needs her rest.” The twins weren’t thrilled about Laika's demands, but knew she was right. Especially Maize, who looked ready to take a nap right there on the couch. They didn’t move from the couch as Laika opened the magic door to her personal, and rather chilly room, and so that is where she left them and she retired for the night, bundled tightly in the sheets provided, her old house tapestry, and finally, the new warm cloak she had won. 

That night she rested with dreams of being confined in a box with non working windows and too many layers to fight through to move from one side to the next. As she awoke, it wasn’t much different, for she found herself on the floor, nestled between the blankets like butter in a biscuit. She still felt as though she could sleep, but with daylight shining through her window, she knew it was time to get up and move. This time, the main room was empty of life, though still warm from the iron stove. The glasses and bread crumbs had been all cleaned and cared for- presumably by Deaton- and when Laika opened the door to let in the morning air, a cool breeze struck her with dazzled excitement. It nipped at her nose, and any portion of her body that was left uncovered, but it was welcomed none the less.

The first think she noticed as she shut the door behind her, was that the camp was full of commotion. Fires were ablaze and caravan folks were streaming in and out of their partners tents. The mess hall seemed relatively busy, and more work was being done to prepare their stay here. Laika entered the mess hall and was surprised to find that a seat cost 3 copper, and she would be given a baseline meal. She paid with the few coins she had always nestled in her pocket, as she didn’t think it would be useful to carry her knapsack around their tent village. Perhaps she was to rethink this?

The meal was simple: hot bread and butter with a bowl of what was serving that day. Which happened to be porridge with a spoonful of dried apples mixed in. That was fine for Laika, who finished it easily. When she exited, a very excited Oliver waved her down from across the way. She could only describe this spot as a town square- a plot of land that was banked on one side by the wagons, blocked on the other by the mess hall, carefully shaped into an oval thanks to some general goods tents and sleeping tents on one side, and finally, the last side was left open and led to the horse coral and latrines- both set a ways off and in a rather small thicket of trees due to the smell.   
That’s where Oliver was calling to her from, and so she obliged by making her way over. He greeted her with a hardy hello, and then pointed towards Beau. “I have a free day from Master Bjorn, and I think now would be as good a time as any to learn the basics of riding. She’s already saddle broke and looks like a very fair horse- but she doesn’t respond well to others, so you’re the one who is going to have to handle her.”

“Didn’t you take her tack off last night?” Laika ask, even as she climbed the coral fence to hitch Beau up to a lead.

“Yes- but I darn near ate a hoof in the process. She’s pretty skittish around others if things aren’t exactly as she would like it.”

Laika nodded, and allowed Beau to sniff her hand. Oliver put Laika through a short set of tasks to ready Beauford to be hitched with a saddle. She had to brush her, check her over for defects- check the saddle and tack for defects, make sure the blanket between the saddle and horse was as clean as she could manage, and then it was time to saddle her up. That was a bit tricky, for whenever Oliver got close to show Laika something with the belts, Beau attempted to politely step away, leaving Oliver grasping at the thin cold air. Laika giggled more than once at Beau's doings and Oliver's dumbfoundedness, but after a little struggle, it was done. Laika had learned the basics of saddle care and hookup. 

Now… maybe she was ready to sit in the saddle.


End file.
